Tenshi Kyou Akuma
by NarutoAngel
Summary: Welcome to my Petshop, where your dreams and nightmares come true. Full summary inside. NarutoPetshopOfHorrorsKH2
1. M

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Petshop of Horrors.**

**A/N: Hey everybody. I'm taking a break from all my others stories and decided to write this combination of my two favorite manga. I'm not sure if I will continue it so review if you want it to continue. **

"Welcome to my Petshop, where your dreams and nightmares come true." All that Naruto wanted was a simple job to help him pay his rent. But things don't go exactly as planned when he lands a job at the Count M Petshop. With shape shifting animals that kill their owners to look after, can Naruto escape from nature, or will nature claim another victim?

**M**

"_Ring! Ring!" The phone rang with similar urgency as the caller, sounding loud within the dark rooms. Many apparitions stirred within the shadows and a silent figure walked towards the offending object. In a fluid movement, he picked up the phone and placed it gracefully next to his face._

"_Hello?" he asked monotonously._

"_M!" came the frantic cry._

_The figure smiled in recognition. "Why, Mr. Hashaba! Are you enjoying your black tiger cub.?" he asked pleasantly. _

"_Black tiger cub? That thing is a monster! We only had it for three days and now look at it! It has attacked all my guests!"_

_The man frowned. "Then, does this mean you have broken our contract agreement on _not_ to show the cub to anyone?"_

"_Oh come one, M! It was just one stupid party- Oh God, it's here. Is that…. IS THAT MATTHEW'S HEAD IN ITS MOUTH?!!"_

_Sighing, the storeowner said, "Not only did you broke our agreement to not to show the cub to anyone, you failed to feed it the correct amounts it required. I'm sorry but like it says in our contract, the petshop will not be held responsible to any incident if the agreement is broken. Goodbye, Mr. Hashaba." _

"M!!!"

_Placing the phone back onto its retriever, Me sighed once more. "Foolish humans."_

"_Dear Mr. Uzumaki. This is your final warning. If you don't have your rent paid at the end of the month, we'll be forced to evict you. If you are having financial problems…"_

Naruto crumbled the paper without reading the rest. He knew what the rest said: _"Consider getting a loan from your local bank to help you pay." _Christ, he was barely sixteen-years-old! He hasn't even opened an account yet.

"Too poor to keep one anyways," he muttered and made a basket with the crumbled letter. Groaning, Naruto laid back on the floor, on top of discarded papers and empty ramen cups. The rest of the small apartment was in a similar fashion, but with clothes strewn about and dust covering almost about everything, even the boy lying on the floor wearing nothing but his boxers.

He lifted the newspaper within eyesight and the red circles blurred within his tired vision. "I don't want to get up," he mumbled, laying his arm over his eyes. "But I also don't want to sleep on the streets." Forcing himself to stand, Naruto made his way to the bathroom. Within minutes, he was dressed in his best clothes, which included a clean old white dress shirt and faded jeans, the only pair of jeans that didn't have a hole in them. Making sure everything was locked, turned off, and accounted for, Naruto left the apartment in the direction of the first job hiring.

"Let's see. It's in Chinatown, it's a petshop, hours can be choose by me, and I get to be paid…. $600 a day! That's more than I've ever made in my entire life!" With this motivation, Naruto began to sprint to where the ad said the shop was located, hoping to beat any other person who may want this awesome deal.

He had reached the petshop, a small looking establishment with the words "Count M's Petshop" made the sign. It had no windows, filled instead with colored plastered walls of mauve. It looked kind of shady, however, it was in a decent district and no one passing by seemed disturbed. In fact, he even saw a little girl go in without any worry or fear.

"Come on, Naruto. Stop being a pussy and just go in!" Swallowing and mustering his courage, Naruto pushed open the door and went inside.

It was the incense that he first notice, a rich, calming smell that filled his senses with nothing but lovely dreams. Yet something gave him the shivers, as though he were being watched by someone.

Or some_thing._

_Tweet, tweet._

Naruto swirled and saw a small canary singing within the bars of the cage. _'Stupid dumbass. Afraid of a damn bird. God, how low can you get? Even at school, you aren't this pathetic.'_ Naruto berated himself at being frightened so easily.

"Well now, who do we have here?"

"Ahhhh!!!!!" Naruto slammed himself to the opposite wall in an effort to get away from the intruder. He blinked, taking in the person in front of him.

Long, pink hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a kimono of some Asian origin, too mixed in culture for him to tell exactly. The little girl from before hugged this man, holding a cage with another canary inside.

"Thank you, Count M! I promise to take good care of him." She beamed and ran out the store, her steps light and skipping. Naruto watched her go.

"Ah the youth of today. So easily amused." Before he could ask him what he meant about that, the man turned to him. "Well, young man. Are you hear to acquire a pet? If you tell me what you like, I'm sure I can show you a variety of the species."

"Um, actually, sir, I came for the job," Naruto said, fumbling around for the newspaper. Once founding it, he held it out for the man to see.

"Ah, yes. The caretaker job," the man said in recognition, reading the paper.

"Um, sir? Are you the owner?" the boy asked.

"Hmm? Ah no. My grandfather is the true owner, however he is currently out of time at the moment. I am Count M. And you are?"

"N-Naruto, sir. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah, young Naruto is it? Well now. Let us go to the back room to discuss your employment here." Count M began to walk towards the opposite side.

"Wait. Don't you need my resume or something?" Naruto asked as he ran to keep up.

"Hmm…Let us see then. Are you a murderer?" the count asked.

"Eh?"

"A convict? A pervert? Have you any run-ins with the law?" M continued, his face all seriousness.

"Uh, no. To all of them," Naruto answered.

"Then it's settled! Welcome aboard. I must confess, we are low on staff and we need all the help that comes our way. Now, allow me to show you the shop." With that, Count M went towards the back.

Naruto stayed back for a moment, wary. This was all too weird for him. Never in his life had he had a job interview as weird as this was. Then again, he hasn't had too many job offers in the past and only once did he actually got the job. But then again, he didn't have it for long. Why waste the sudden good luck? With that thought in mind, Naruto followed the strange co-owner into the back of the shop.

Count M was there at a double door, waiting for him as though he knew the boy's inner struggle. His eyes shone brightly within the candlelit halls and the smile never left his face. Naruto now felt a faint shiver of thread reach his spine. Yet, there was no turning back now.

The count opened the door and the two went inside. Like before, Naruto felt the burning incense in the air, heavy in thick clouds of smoke. Here was lighted by candles as well, and the shadows looked more alluring than threatening.

"What experience do you have in handling animals?" Count M asked.

"Not much. We weren't allowed to keep pets at the orphanage and my apartment has a 'no pets' policy. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love animals. However, I don't want to make it have a harsh life, not on account of my foolishness."

"I see." The count led the boy further into the shop, speaking in soft tones now as though not to disturb the animals. "Well then, Mr. Uzumaki, I believe this will be the perfect job for you." He opened a final door and from within came something out of a fantasy, a scene that shouldn't be there.

Corridor after corridor made up a maze meant to muddle the senses, trap weak souls within and plunge them into a eternity of despair. Doors lined up the walls and some were opened a creak, lighted eyes glinting within the shadows.

"M!" A little girl dressed in a frilly dress came running towards the count. She would have seemed normal, if it weren't for the tail that trailed behind her.

"Wh-what's the meaning of this? What is she?" the boy asked, stepping backwards.

Count M smiled, reaching forward and grabbing hold of the younger man. "This, Mr. Uzumaki, are the animals that you need to care for. I believe this calls for a welcome. Everyone, come out and say hello to our new caretaker."

All the doors opened and humans appeared, all of them altered and sporting a different animal part. Scales, tails, feathers, ears, eyes, fur… Everything freak in nature was made in these people.

"Is this little boy really going to take care of us?" asked a woman with a fox tail and ears.

Most of the others giggled or outright laughed at his expense. Feelings of anger and hatred rose up within him, along with a dread feeling.

"Count M. I thought you said this was a petshop," Naruto grounded out, looking down at the small children who piled in a group around him. "You didn't say this was a house of illegal marketing!"

"Oh, it is, Mr. Uzumaki." Placing the tailed girl down, Count M turned to face the boy. "Welcome to my Petshop, where your dreams and nightmares come true."

**A/N: Well this is it for now. Again if you want me to continue it, review or message me. Toodles!**


	2. Malice Alice

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while, ne? This chapter took a lot of work and may be a little confusing but I'll explain it later on. I cant believe I got as many requests that I did for one. Thanks everyone who reviewed and added this story to their Favorites or Alerts. Makes me very happy. Well guys enjoy. Just a little warning though. This chapter has some dark elements and a evil little girl. But that's just spoilers so if you can master that then read on and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pet Shop of Horrors or Kingdom Hearts 2. God knows I don't earn squat from this.**

**Malice Alice**

"_My child, my beautiful little girl, she's gone," sobbed the woman in the corner._

"_Mommy?" A small child peeked within the room, wary and cautious yet yearning to run and draw the woman to her arms. To heal her, make her stop crying._

To make the rain stop.

"_Mommy." The child tried again, this time taking a step closer._

**SMACK!**

"_You devil! Give her back to me!" the woman screamed._

"_M-Mom-" Another slap silenced the girl and the woman grabbed hold of her fair hair, screaming and scratching the poor girl._

_At last, the butler's arms arrived and pulled her away while a maid began tending to her wounds. With each drag, the woman screamed, "Devil child! Devil child! Child of a Whore!"_

……………………………

" 'Welcome to Count M Petshop. We have a wide selections of animals to choose from. Birds, cats, lizards, dogs - what you want is what we have.' Yeah, along with half animals and half humans," Naruto muttered beneath his breath.

"Half what?"

"Agh!" Naruto jumped and toppled over his chair, facing a reddish brunette with large blue eyes he straightened and composed himself, righting his chair and sitting on it.

"Hey Kairi," he muttered.

"Good morning to you too, grumpy head," Kairi frowned, crossing her arms. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's not you… Trouble, problems, you know?" Naruto gave himself a mental slap for how idiotic he sounded.

"Oh. Okay then. So why are you talking about half humans and half animals? Do you have a report to do on legends for History? Or is it something else?"

Sometimes he thought God hated him. Why else give him a nosy girl to be his companion. Hell, the two barely knew what the other's favorite color were. Mere acquaintances, that's who they were to each other.

"Yeah, something like that," Naruto answered and hid away the brochure Count M had given him.

"_If you feel insecure about your position, read the guidelines. It will tell you all you need to know and more. Come back tomorrow at four o'clock for teatime okay?"_

Placing his head on his hands, Naruto gave a groan. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

Throughout the day, Naruto tried to figure out an alternate plan, one that could get him the money he needed and keep his home. But no matter how many times he looked through the newspaper, he didn't found a job that gave him the same deal.

So basically, he was both stuck and screwed.

After school, Naruto made his way out, unconsciously pass the old manor where the kendo club practiced. It was still early, yet he could see someone sitting on the porch, already garbed in the uniform and a fake wooden sword leaning against the wall next to him.

"Uzumaki," the older boy greeted silently.

"Leonhart," Naruto replied, respect applied to his otherwise tone.

"You here for practice?"

He shook his head. "No. I quit, remember?"

"Huh. What a shame." Standing up, Leonhart picked up his sword and waved. "See you around."

"You too," Naruto replied but he was already gone.

…………………………

When Naruto arrived at the shop, he saw Count M already had a costumer.

He recognized her; she was the twin sister of Kairi. Nami-something. But since their parents were divorced, they didn't see much of each other, going to different schools and all.

According to rumors that is.

Not like Naruto spent time listening concerning his annoyance and her fucked up family. Wasn't any of his business and he had enough problems. So, to avoid a forced conversation he rather not have, Naruto stood to the side next to the wall, away from view.

Wished he could block out the sounds as well.

"But you must have a bird of that description. You have everything else!" the blonde girl said.

Count M managed to keep a straight face with concern etched on his features. "Miss Naminé, I can assure you. We have no birds who can mimic the voice of the deceased."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. It was official. This was one fucked up family. Better get away while he still can. Naruto walked past them towards the back doors as fast as he could without looking like a fool.

"Unfortunately, God hated him.

"Ah! Mr. Uzumaki! You're just in time for tea. Let me prepare it." With that, Count M fled the girl.

"But Count!" Naminé protested.

"I am sorry, Miss Naminé. I'm really am. But I must feed Mr. Uzumaki first. He needs to be well fed if he's to tend to the animals. Come, Mr. Uzumaki."

Having no choice, Naruto allowed himself to be taken and sat down on one of the side couches, the smell of the burning incense cooling his anger a bit.

"You're welcome to join us, Miss Naminé," the count offered and he disappear beneath a curtain.

Naminé huffed and sat down on the opposite couch, throwing her purse to the side. "Stupid M!" she muttered. "I know he has a bird like that. He has everything!" Suddenly, as though she had just realized it, she jumped forward in front of Naruto. "You're the Caretaker right? Do you know if he has one? A bird who can mimic a dead person perfectly?" she asked with false sweetness.

Pushing her away, Naruto grunted, "Don't know. It's my first day."

"Well, do you at least have a key?" she persisted.

"No. Even if I did, I care more for the bird than for you."

Her nose wrinkled distastefully at his comment, but at least she sat back and stayed quiet. That was more than he could ask for.

"Here you go everyone." Count M set the table between them, pouring tea into two cups and placed sugary treats besides them. Pouring his own cup of tea, Count M sat in a comfy chair and took a sip.

"Ahhh… Nothing's better than a nice cup of tea among friends," he sighed contently.

Naruto made no reply and reached for his cup, taking a drink. The blends of roses, chamomile, and honey filled his mouth, almost making him choke at the assault. He gave a cough and swallowed, coughing again.

The count gave him a knowing look, even as he fussed over him. "Are you alright, Mr. Uzumaki?" he asked.

"…fine. Just fine." Putting his cup down, Naruto stood up. "I should go to work now."

"Alright then. Here's the keys to all the doors," Count M gave him a ring filled with keys that were labeled. Naruto took them and gave a nod. Then, without giving Naminé a glance, he walked towards the back, unlocked the door, and went inside, closing the door behind him.

He cough again for the incense burned thickly here. Blinking his sudden watery eyes, Naruto

Made his way to the first door. He opened it with the correct key and went inside.

_Splash!_

The room was a poolroom, with a large tank engraved in the middle. Low candles burned on small tables that stood at each point of the square pool. On the side, fish buckets sat ready, some still moving with gaping mouths. Rolling up his sleeves, Naruto grabbed one bucket and hauled it over to the edge of the pool.

A girl peeked over the edge, watching him with colorless eyes. Blue-black hair swayed in the water that surrounded her, as did a lavender scaled fish tail. Peeking from her hair were also fins in the form of ears.

Naruto almost gave a start, but managed to hold onto the bucket. _' "We have everything," huh?'_ he thought bitterly. Kneeling beside the edge with the bucket in his lap, Naruto grabbed a live fish, looking at her.

"Do I throw it in or do I kill it, then give it to you?" he asked her, then smacked himself with the fish for his foolishness. "Right, I forgot. Mermaids don't talk. What do I do now?" 

A hand reached out and grabbed the fish. The mermaid was now half out of the water, with her tail still inside. Quietly, she began to tear the flesh away, chewing. Naruto watched her in mute fascination, then grabbed another fish from the bucket.

"Is there more of you?" he asked, then held the wriggling fish above the water, preparing to drop it. But then a hand reached out and grabbed it. In shock and surprise, Naruto let go and jumped back. The hand stayed there, above the water, as the body of a man rose.

He, too, had colorless eyes, but his were harder and they glared at the blonde youth before him. Unlike the girl, his hair was dark, with a tint of brown. His tail, however, was the same with slightly darker purple scales, swishing behind him.

Getting up, Naruto held the bucket out to him. "Sorry. I'm new to this. Never fed a mermaid before. Never seen one before either."

In response, the merman splashed away, swimming to the side and beginning to eat the fish. Naruto watched him go, frowning. A tug of shirt made him turn to the side to see the female there.

Sighing, Naruto gave her another fish. "Is he always this much of a dick?" he asked.

She only smiled.

………………………………...

Naruto sat there by the pool, feeding the mermaids (though the male one ate his from afar, glaring at him while he ate). Soon, the fish in all the buckets were gone and Naruto left the room, locking it behind him. Then, he went to the next room, which was further down the hallway, the door a strange wooden structure with vines overlapping.

Warily, Naruto searched for the key and unlocked it, walking inside. At first, Naruto thought he had walked into the scene in _Alice in Wonderland _where Alice met the Rabbit and the Mad hatter. A table had been prepared, complete with tea cups and a steaming teapot, smaller plates with forks and spoons were set in a fancy manner known to the rich. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He didn't like such formal dining, hated it in fact. It was the only thing he didn't miss about his dad.

Shaking his head to shield his thoughts from going to that direction, Naruto looked around to see if the Count had left he required food around like he did with the mermaids. But there was nothing.

That was puzzling and Naruto checked again. But he still found no food and nothing to indicate where it was stored. Slowly, cautiously, Naruto walked closer to the table.

The entire scenery seemed peaceful, but Naruto's instinct told him something was wrong. What were the animals?

As he reached the table, Naruto saw that the chairs had engravings on them : Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Baby Bear, and Alice. He frowned at the names as the dread grew. _Wait, wasn't it Goldilocks the girl in that story?_ Naruto questioned and moved to circle the table. This just kept getting puzzling and more puzzling.

"_Look-a-here, Look-a-here! D-D has brought us something to give us cheer!"_

Naruto stiffened, straining to hear more. But as soon as the voice finished that one line, it vanished and there was no chi or aura to indicate a person had been there. Except for a voice that had sounded feminine and throaty that gave an odd seductive thrill down his spine. His sword arm tingled for a weapon to defend himself, but he had nothing to use. Might as well be naked.

The leaves rustled but the voice came from the opposite side. _"Yummy, scrumptious, he looks good enough to eat; let's pour his blood into our cups using his heartbeat. Where's the fire, where's the spit or do we eat him raw? Not to offend but I don't like my meals to get caught in my jaws."_

To this, a different voice, more masculine and deep, replied, _"Malice Alice, Malice Alice, should we quench your thirst? Offend us again and we shall make your heart burst!"_

"_Quiet dear. I think he can hear us,"_ a quieter voice told the second. _"Look how beautiful and ugly he is; his hair reminds me of pus!"_

Naruto gritted his teeth, appalled by what she had said. Not that he apparently cared but still. Being judged by unseen animals isn't likely to brightened anyone's day.

He swallowed and braced his legs apart in a ready stance. Despite their insults, it sounded like they wanted to eat him. He might not have a sword but he sure as hell will not go down without a fight.

"_Look-e Mommee! He wants to play! Can I enjoy him before his doomsday?" _a final voice was a child's, happy and energetic.

Now that was creepy.

"_Go ahead; we'll eat him soon enough. However, if he hurts you, we'll remove his guts,"_ warned the male voice.

With a happy shriek, something broke away from the trees and flew in his direction, landing on the chair marked "Baby Bear." Naruto widened his eyes as he looked at what must be the most beautiful bird in the world. It had a short, pointy beak and a small head with large, red eyes. But its feathers glowed red and gold under the bright lights that might have resembled a sun. He couldn't believe that this bird and three others that were possibly like it were planning to eat him.

Suddenly, the small firebird flashed and before him, now sitting in the chair, was a little boy dressed in red and gold kimonos that were so long that they completely hid his feet. His eyes were red, yet his hair was a mass of gold.

He gave an adorable smile and chirped, "Hello nii-chan! Do you want to play with me in the sand?" he asked, pointing to a covered box behind the tables, hidden by the trees' shadows.

Wanting to prolong his demise, Naruto nodded and carefully followed the bird, warily watching the trees for other movement. He sat down inside the box of sand and tried to pay attention to both the baby bird/boy while keeping a eye for his parents and that other one.

The one they had called "Malice Alice."

……………………………

"Please M! I'm begging!" pleaded the silver haired girl who was now kneeling on the floor before the count, unshed tears filling her blue eyes and making them shine.

Count M frowned and rubbed his temples. Damn, but this girl was persistent. Were all the women of the Genova family like this? He knew Kairi wasn't but that was about it. He suppose it came from the men and were rubbed off on the women.

Yeah, that made sense.

"No Naminé, I mean it this time. We have no bird that contains what you desire. Perhaps something else can-"

"Nothing will make her smile again unless she hears _her_ voice," Naminé said in a whisper. "And I don't mean from a home video. I mean something close to real life. She cant keep living like this. I can keep living like this. Please M. I don't care about the price. As long as it makes her smile, even for a little while."

Count M sighed and drew Naminé to her feet and off the floor. "Does that woman means that much to you, even after all she has done?" he asked her quietly.

She bend her head and unconsciously rubbed her right arm, where underneath the cashmere laid a new bruise. She nodded and said, "Yes."

"Well then," the count stood and pulled on her uninjured arm, "I believe it is time I get you acquainted with Malice Alice."

……………………………

"…eight….nine…ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Naruto moved around, looking into the trees first, knowing where the firebird would hide itself. But also knowing a child's frustration at being found too early, he skimmed his eyes over the little boy and walked away from that particular tree.

The games have been going on for at least thirty minutes, having made small detailed castles in the sand before changing into a game of tag until finally playing hide-n-go seek. It had been strangely fun and Naruto could find himself liking the little guy. Too bad the situation wasn't different.

"_How sweet. The boy's a real treat!"_ praised the one he thought to be the boy's mother.

"_Damn, my hunger is ebbing," _complained the male and possibly the father. _"I no longer have the craving."_

Naruto tried to show his relief at their change of hearts. After all, there was that last one and she hasn't spoken.

Finally, he professed his defeat to which the bird flew out and changed to tackle him with a hug.

"_Mommee! Mommee! He's so fine! Can we please not let him die?"_ the boy now asked his mother.

"_Oh please. Enough with all this barf. D-D gave him to us so let us-"_

"Just a moment, Malice Alice."

Naruto turned to see the Count come in, Naminé right beside him. His face betrayed no emotion, yet he eyed the girl intently. Exactly what had she done to get her way? He wouldn't be surprised if it was of sexual nature but looking at Count M, he just couldn't see it.

Oh well, desperate people did desperate things and Naminé did looked desperate.

Count M extended his arm, revealing that he wore a leather glove. "Come out, my kawaii Malice Alice."

The trees actually swayed as a strong wind moved them. Feathers of dark colors of purple and blue, fell like rain over them. Through the mass, Naruto could make a bird-like shape flying within and landing on the gloved hand.

This was no bird. It had a long neck that ended in a narrow-shaped head that opened into jaws, not a beak. It's limits grew feathered wings that were black that fell into purple feathered legs that ended in claws and finally it had a long, feathered tail that had a streak of purple into an ocean of blue.

"_Malice Alice had been chosen; lucky for her. Who's the unfortunate to perish under her curse?" _Two more birds broke from the trees and flashed to the Count's side. Two more birds, firebirds like their son, fluttered to a stop on the ground beside him.

"Don't say things like that. You'll scare the costumer away," Count M scolded. He turned to the girl next to him. "Now Malice, will you please change for me?" The monster squawked and burst into a heap of feathers. When they all landed, a strange, black skinned girl wearing a small dress that stuck to her form. She had short, red hair and startling blue eyes.

Naminé gasped and began to shake hard. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-that's," she stammered.

Count M reached to place an arm around Malice Alice's shoulders. "Nope, this is not who you think it is. This is my priceless bird, a very rare breed found only in the remote parts of North Korea. She can mimic the voices of the dead and even has the ability to act out the part. It is even believed that the soul takes residence within its body. So you might tell that parting with this beauty with be a very high cost. Tell me, Naminé, can you handle her?"

Wordlessly, Naminé held out her arm. Malice Alice looked at it, cocking her head. "Hmm, hmm, let us see. Should I choose or let her be?" she asked herself, her facing taking on a thoughtful expression. The silence that followed was long and filled with tension until suddenly one of the firebirds changed in a male individual and smacked her on the head.

"Choose damn you! We don't have all day. Choose now or you'll regret it if you stay!" he growled in warning, looking like a older and fiercer version of the little boy.

"Ma, Ma, you'll a real bother, Wok. To tell you the truth, I don't really give a fuck," Malice Alice said, rubbing her head. "But since you so kindly asked, D-D, and simply because you are the best. Maybe I'll say yes."

"Wheee!! Malice Alice, you're the best!" Count M drew the girl into a embrace. "Thank you very much!"

Naruto could feel a trickle of sweat trail down the back of his head. _He's acting as though Naminé had already bought her. Damn con-artist. _Naruto thought, moving forward towards the Count. "Hey Count. About the food for these birds-"

"Oh Mr. Uzumaki! Why are you here?" the Count asked as though he just saw him there then. "I thought I said this place was off limits."

"You what?" the boy repeated. "You ass! You didn't say a damn thing!"

"Oh, I didn't? Whoopsie! Thank goodness I came in time!" the count sighed in relief.

"That bastard…" Naruto gripped his fists and nearly rose them, but stopped himself from showing anymore emotion than was necessary. _Cool down, cool down. Stay calm. _Finally, he just muttered, "Whatever," and left the room to go to the next.

_Stupid count._

……………………………

"Good morning, Naruto!"

"Fuck off, Kairi," he grumbled, turning the next page. _Damn, it's not this one either._ Ever since the Count sold that bird monster to Naminé, Naruto has gotten a feeling of dread. Especially since he had a personal experience what the Count's animals can do. After he left, Naruto feed some other animals, normal ones like dogs and parrots, but when he checked on the first two doors, the keys didn't work anymore. If that wasn't suspicious, the Count then tried to play dumb by saying he didn't know what he was talking about.

He moved his chair to the side, just as a heavy book landed on the table where his head used to be. "You're such a bastard Naruto. All I said was hello," Kairi scolded him and lightly tapped him with the book this time.

"And I told you not to bother me. Now go away, I'm busy," he grumbled, and turned back to the book.

"Hey, why are you looking at ancient myths for?" Kairi took the book away from him.

"Kai-ri," Naruto growled angrily. "Did you just wake up to annoy me today?"

"Not really. I'm really just wondering what you're doing. You're so quiet sometimes," she said, flipping through the pages.

Naruto gritted his teeth. Finally he sighed. "By the way, how's your twin, Naminé?" he asked. "Seen her lately?"

Kairi looked at him with a start. "You know my sister?" she asked. "Since when?"

_Since she came to my boss asking for a fucked up bird._ "Just a few days ago. She seemed a little down. Is she okay?" she asked.

"She's fine, last I heard. She lives with my stepmother so we don't talk often." Kairi put down the book, its pages flipping back to a particular page with a very familiar picture. "Why do you ask? You have a crush or something?"

Naruto didn't answer. His eyes were locked onto the creature on the page. _"Very rare… North Korea… able to mimic the dead….'_ he read and the dread rose.

He was right. That thing was no bird. Hell, it only fit in that category because it had feathers. Naruto stood and began to ran from the class, dragging Kairi behind him.

"Hey! What at you- Class isn't-"

"Shut up!" He took her out and forced her in front of him. "Just shut up and show me where you sister lives."

"Okay Naruto. I think you seriously have a prob-"

Naruto grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Kairi, God may smite me if I'm lying, but I think your sister is in trouble and if we don't hurry, it'll be too late."

"What happened? What did you do to Naminé?" Kairi demanded, furiously and beginning to struggle as he continued to drag her along.

"Not me. _Him,"_ Naruto growled. _Damn it, M! What the hell were thinking!_

"_The Croan - a demon flyer that plays with the wishes of the living. Can mimic the dead and absorbs the soul into its body for full possession. However, the beast is very crafty and cruel, and demands many sacrifices. Known for its love of gore and blood."_

……………………………

Ten minutes later, Naruto and Kairi exited the cab they had hailed. He stopped at the sight of a very familiar person and threw more than enough bills to the driver, before stomping towards the person who stood by the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Uzumaki! School let out early today?" Count M asked. He blinked at the sight of Kairi. "Ah! Kairi. It's been while."

"Count! What are you doing here?" Kairi went up to hug him.

Naruto didn't comment. There was something wrong; his blood was raising, his heart thumping. Slowly, in a trance, Naruto entered the house.

It was a large townhouse, with many windows, antique drawer, and ancient doors. Everything was priceless and matched the current fashion.

_Ba-dump!_

Naruto walked past all this, his eyes skimming past the bloodied bodies on the floor. By their dress, he recognized them to be the servants and the butler. Otherwise, he doubted their own mothers would have recognized them.

_Ba-dump!_

He made his way to the staircase in the middle, the steps glistening red in the sunlight. Avoiding t he puddles, Naruto climbed them to the second floor, where he heard soft singing and quiet whimpers from a room.

_Ba-dump!_

"_Mother, mother, why does it hurts?_

_When you touch me, my skin seems to burst._

_Look how red it became._

_You should be ashamed._

_When I'm through with you, you'll resemble but a pile of goo!"_

_Ba-dump!_

Naruto felt it, a hot rush of feeling he usually got when he was in danger or in a fight. That hidden instinct that drew him to animals filled him, controlled him, made him calm and ready. He pushed open the door, revealing the hell within.

_Ba-dump-mp-mp-mp-mp-mp-mp-mp!_

The beast had surely taken her time. There were four bodies, each mangled and torn, only each one looked older after another, like in stages, as though she killed them one day and the next another one. He recognized more servants but the fourth one was different, an older woman with fashionable clothes. Her tangled blonde hair hid her face and her hands were missing some fingers. She the one who looked most recent and tortured the worst.

Naruto turned from them, feeling nothing towards their deaths. _They're human, they deserved it._ He felt no surprise by that sudden thought. It felt natural saying that, as though it were the truth. He walked further in, looking around the apparent bedroom. Finally, his cold eyes singled out who he came for.

"_Ahhh…."_

She was bruised and bloodied, but otherwise unhurt. Her hair had been stained a hellish red and her clothes were in rags, barely able to keep her decent.

Coming forward, he said to her, "You were willing to cause all this, for a stupid bird?"

Her lips moved, but no words formed. Instead, she sobbed into her hands, the sound bringing a distant memory from the human spirit to the mind of the now occupying monster.

_A small, petite woman laid into a fetal position, sobbing, her small shoulders shaking. Blood and forming bruises were around her face, her wrists black from being tied._

_A small boy of six watched on helpless, his condition no better than hers. Still, he tried to offer comfort but that only served to make her cry harder._

"_I'm so sorry, Naruto," she cried. "Please forgive your mother. Please forgive me."_

"Malice Alice, come out. Appear before me," he said, the words spewing out in a angry tone.

Laughter could be heard, the high pitched giggles of a little girl. "Dai Yoko, Dai Yoko calls me out. Be quiet, you don't need to shout." Malice Alice appeared in between him and Naminé, a pleased smile on her face.

"My name is Naruto, Malice. Get it right," he growled.

Malice giggled and tapped to the side so she faced him. "So, Naru-Naru, why the face? Are you said because your girlfriend is in disgrace?" she asked, then poked the body of the dead rich woman with the toe of her boot. "This one was happy to see me; she smiled for a day. However, D-D said no showing and now she had to pay. She deserved every blow that she gave to her." Here she pointed at Naminé. "But I avenged her so don't be a cur. Did you come to scold me, or did you come to play? Or did you come to take her out and throw her away?"

"Neither. Count M is waiting outside. It's time to go back," he held up his hand.

Malice looked at Naminé. "What about her? Naru-Naru's being a cur. She is my master or did you forget? Seeing how you ran away, maybe you did, I'll bet!"

"No, Malice Alice. She's not your master anymore." Count M entered, carrying Kairi over his shoulder. "Remember? Once she showed you to someone, the contract is nullified. Now listen to your Caretaker."

Malice Alice looked at both men, and then she turned to Naminé and said, "Bye bye, little master. Hope you like your freedom from the bastard. Alright, alright. I'll go. Only because D-D and Naru-Naru told me so!" She changed and landed on Naruto's shoulders where she changed back, taking his dark side with her.

He blinked suddenly as the feeling and pressure was gone. "What are we going to do with the bodies?" she asked the Count, wincing as Malice Alice began to nip at his hair.

"Oh, I'll think of something. Don't worry about it, Naruto. In the meantime, could you possibly return Malice back to the shop for me?" the count asked.

Shrugging, Naruto held the girl's legs that were draped over his shoulders. "Fine but don't hurt either of them. Kairi had nothing to with it and Naminé, well you could say Naminé learned her lesson." he said and left.

Smiling, Count M watched the boy left. "Oh I wont, don't worry," he whispered and looked at Naminé. Only his right eye wasn't blue anymore. It was black.

……………………………

"You see, Naruto? There was nothing wrong with my sister. You scared me for nothing," Kairi scolded him the next day. From what he says, the count had done something to her to alter her memory. Thank goodness because he didn't want to explain yesterday's massacre.

"Yeah. False alarm, I guess." _But what was that pressure?_ he asked himself, remembering the feeling and the lack of humanity it had brought. He turned the page and skimmed down the D's until he found what he sought.

"_Dai Yoko- A large tailed demon fox. Maximum tails - nine. Lowest - one. Known as the Devil's Caretaker. Keeps other demons from running lose and sometimes acts like executioner. Also see Devil, Satan."_

Hmph. Sound like what the count had him do. This new job of his. A caretaker. And what had Malice Alice called him? D-D. D. Devil.

Sighing, Naruto laid back on his chair. _Yep. God hates me. _

……………………………

"Well?" Count M asked the woman. She had changed again, only this time to her true form. Her skin was still black but with a lighter tone. Her hair was a dark purple and her eyes were a deep gray. She had striped legging and a dress that came to mid-thighs, tattered yet decent enough.

"Hmm…" She swung her legs childishly while taking on a thoughtful expression. "The Dai Yoko? I liked him a lot. But he should be careful cause I think he's hot." She jumped into the count's arms, toppling over into the couch.

"Malice Alice, Malice Alice, you are such a whore," a red furred fox purred, dropping her arms around the count's shoulders. "However, if that's your honest thoughts about him then maybe I should have a go?"

"Not now, Kyuubi. You'll have a turn." Count M patted her head. "After all, the nightmare is just beginning. Our dear Caretaker has lots more to do."

Outside, the bells rang, signaling a costumer who came into the tearoom. "Are you Count M?" the man asked.

The count smiled, the red fox who was curled around his shoulders mimicking his motion. A strange bird-like monster squawked nearby. "Yes, I am," he said. "Welcome to my petshop where your dreams, _and nightmares, _come true."

**A/N: Oh my freaking lord did this chapter take a long time. And doing the rhyming sequence for Malice Alice and the rest was hard. But it's all worth it when my readers enjoyed it. Until next time folks and hope this chapter met your expectations. Toodles!**


	3. My Hime

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Petshop of Horrors, and KH2.**

**My Hime**

_A scream echoed through the night, a horrid, wretched scream._

_The little boy watched as the body vanished beneath the surf, tears falling. No, it was a game remember? A silly game, a game to punish papa. She was going to come up, going to wave at him with that beautiful smile on her face._

"Mommy!"

_A silly, silly game._

Naruto opened the door with his foot, struggling with the buckets of fish. He grunted with the exertion, sweat falling down his face and getting into his eyes.

"Damn it!" he swore, pausing to try and blink the salt out, resulting in closing the door on his wrist and dropping four of the six buckets of fish all over the floor. "Shit! Fuck! Damn." Naruto held his injured wrist, breathing through clenched teeth.

There was a splash and hard, wet smacks sounded against the floor as the mermaid crawled like a seal towards him. She cradled his wrist with small hands, looking at him with concerned colorless eyes.

Naruto sighed. "It's okay. Nothing's broken so don't worry, um…" He struggled to remember her name but drew a blank instead. "Crap. I don't even know your name."

"Hinata," the voice of the count came from the door, having stepped over the mess of fish that cluttered the hallway floor. "Her name is Hinata. And her brother's name is Neji."

"Huh. Sunshine and Screw. Nice names. Did you think of them yourself?" Naruto asked with sarcasm.

"Yes!" Count M replied happily. "I'm so glad you think so, Mr. Uzumaki."

The blonde sighed with annoyance and didn't bother to answer. Instead, he moved to clean up the mess that he did.

"What are you doing here, Count?" he asked, not really expecting a straight forward answer.

"Oh! Of course. Naminé is grateful for her," the count said.

"And?"

"And what" Aren't you happy?"

"Don't fuck with me, count. I hear an 'and' so cut the crap and just say it!"

"You know, Mr. Uzumaki. Anger causes stress and stress causes baldness. Keep this up and you'll lose all your pretty hair by the time you're twenty."

Naruto threw a fish at his face, to which the count masterfully avoided. Neji, the merman, jumped from the water and caught it, giving a magnificent display.

Naruto frowned. "Show off."

"Well naturally. Mermans are the showiest fish in the sea. They use such shows to catch a mate." Count M looked fondly at both fish.

The blonde sighed and continued to clean up his mess. "You're just here to mess with me again, aren't you?"

"No! Of course not. I just wanted to ask you if you would prepare a special fish for me…"

Naruto stopped cleaning and stared at the Count. He knew that tone of voice. It was the same he used with Naminé, with Malice Alice.

Trying not to show his alarm at this, the blonde stood and wiped his hands on the black apron he wore. "What kind of fish?" he asked warily.

"You'll see, Mr. Uzumaki."

Okay, Naruto was really not liking that smile…

The room was dark, and the smoke from the incense thickened the room like fog. Naruto sneezed from the strong smell, coughing a little as it settled down his throat.

"Sorry, Mr. Uzumaki. I had forgotten you are not used to this amount of incense," Count M said, not sounding sorry at all. The blonde knew it was useless to comment and opted instead to glare at the back of the pink head.

The count ignored him and went to draw a curtain, motioning for the blonde to come closer. Warily, he complied and was faced to face with a large tank, filled with murky water. The tank seemed different in shape and the glass was thicker than the one Neji and Hinata live in.

"What type of fish lives in this?" Naruto asked appalled.

"A very rare kind. I caught him a week ago. Poor thing washed up ashore." The count watched as the blonde assistant went up and touched the glass. "Oh, Mr. Uzumaki? I wouldn't do that if I were you-"

THWACK!

Naruto jumped back as a large bodied, blue skinned figure crashed against the glass. He had the impression of sharp teeth and small, beady black eyes and spiky blue hair before the apparition swam away, receding back into the darkness of the water.

"Yeah, perhaps I should have mention the aggression of this particular fish," Count M said, amused by the blonde's reaction.

"You think?" Naruto growled fiercely, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

Count M placed his hand on the glass, watching unfazed as the strange fish once again slammed into the glass, only this time he stayed in place, floating on the spot. Prior to his first impression of the beast, Naruto saw it was half blue skinned man, half blue scaled fish, the tail and sideways and sharp, made to swim one way, forward. A dorsal fin protruded from the creature's back and two strange fins hung like overturned pockets from the spot where man became fish.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Count M praised. "Makes me almost want to keep him. Alas, though, a costumer has already bought him."

"You're the store owner. Couldn't you just refused the offer?" Naruto asked, though he wasn't complaining. As long he wasn't made to take care of him, the blonde was fine with it.

"I could, but then Grandfather will be very, very cross with me. He is, after all, the true owner of the shop," the count explained.

"Where is the old man now?" Naruto asked, coming a little bit closer seeing as the blue shark was focused more on the count then him.

"Touring the world," M replied. "Searching for more wonders hidden by human nature. Soon, I will join him. But enough of that. Let me explain the process that I wish for you to perform on this fish, Mr. Uzumaki. " He moved to the other side of the tank and Naruto followed with dread forming a pressure on his chest. "The costumer has supplied us with this portable tank in which to transport the animal. All I want for you to do is to swim in the water. Kisame will do the rest."

"Kisame?" Naruto repeated, looking at the fish that seemed to leer at him.

"That is his name."

"Do you ever let the buyers decided what to call them?" the blonde asked.

"One must not forcefully replace one's true name with another," Count M told his assistant. "To do so will kill the spirit of the holder and it becomes nothing but a hulk of flesh. Names have power, Mr. Uzumaki, and everyone is born with their own individual one."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Naruto protested. "Parents name their children before they are even born. If that's true, how does that apply to them?"

With a strange expression, Count M said, "Humans are different. One day, you'll see, Mr. Uzumaki. With your _true_ eyes."

"Eh?" Naruto felt something more behind those words. But before he could question it, the count pulled away and the thought left him, making him utterly confused of the ghost of words on the tip of his tongue ready to spill in gibberish.

"Now then. Mr. Uzumaki, remove your clothes and change into this. I'll prepare the transfer." M gave Naruto blue swimming trunks and moved towards a machine that was obscure from view. Coming inside, he was not surprised when he wasn't alone.

"You shouldn't have said that; it isn't wise. D-d, are you sure this is the right time? Naru-Naru's confused; poor guy. Is it really his fate to die?" A familiar weight landed on his shoulder.

"No, no!" Count M protested. "Don't say things like that. You'll end up making it true. Besides," he took a glance at the blonde boy, who eyed the tank with distrust even as he climbed in the smaller, travel-sized one. "This one is different. He might be… _the Pasé."_

………………………………...

Naruto dried himself with a towel. The transfer had went, well, it was as though all he had to do was show Kisame where to swim to. Simple and easy, if it weren't for that strange passing glance the fish had given him. It was almost familiar in its leering smile of anticipation. It almost reminded him of…

"Naru-Naru! How you been? Did you enjoy your swim?"

Naruto turned to Malice Alice, a demonic bird known for its love of gore. Its appearance, however, could fool any unknowing soul; after all, who would mistake a beautiful child for anything evil?

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly, not all careful as most would be around the bird. Something inside him just caused him to act this way. Something that has been with him since the bird had almost destroyed its last master.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. How long are you going to stay mad? It's in my nature; you should know that by now. So wipe off that pout!" Malice jumped forward and lightly brushed his lips, as though she intended to change Naruto's expression herself.

Naruto moved her hand away and towards his employer who now reached them. "If that's all for today, I need to get going," he said, slipping on the last of his clothes. He wore his jeans over the damp trunks. Even with the discomfort, there was no way in hell he was going to change with the psychotic Malice watching.

"Of course," M replied. "It's not like I'm forcing you to stay here. I don't know why you continue to treat this place as a prison, Mr. Uzumaki." The count sighed and shook his head with remorse. "I so hoped you would call this shop your home away from home."

Naruto scoffed. "That's seems unlikely as a hot summer day in Siberia. Good bye."

Naruto left the shop, all to aware of the eyes that followed his retreat. Eyes that seemed to know so much about him, yet don't give a damn clue how to answer his many questions. Naruto brushed them off like always and left Chinatown, wandering aimlessly.

It had been a couple of weeks since he started working at the Count M Petshop. Weeks that's kept him from the street and well endowed with money that he could finally afford to keep real food in an actual refrigerator, not in the ratty old ice box the nice old man next door had given him before they took him to the nursing home. To some, it would seem life for the blonde was finally looking up.

So why Naruto didn't feel happy? Why did he feel that the worst was coming and that he should be preparing for it?

His mother would have known what this feeling was; would have spared him the riddles and given him a full answer. Too bad the dead didn't talk, though even in life she wouldn't be able to give him much answers from her guarded room in the mansion, where she wasted away to nothing.

_Stop, _Naruto berated himself. _Don't think about the past. It wont get you any where._ Without thinking much about it and just needing to get out of the quiet streets that gave too much opportunity to think, Naruto entered the nearest fast food establishment and stood in line.

The smells of refrigerated food cooking calmed Naruto more than any drug could. The sounds around him, people talking, even a child's shrill screaming, all was relaxing. What more could he want than this momentary freedom from his insanity?

"Can I help you?"

"Give something so greasy that it's guarantee to kill me on the first bite," Naruto said, not really paying attention.

"Geeze, Naruto. Is living really that bad?" the server asked, terribly amused.

He turned to the sight of a smirking Kairi, wearing the restaurant's uniform. The sight of her working, despite knowing that she didn't need to, still surprised Naruto. He could see her anywhere else, doing anything else. Just not here.

"Has my beauty finally render you speechless?" Kairi asked playfully, even striking a pose.

"Why would you think that?" Naruto frowned, a bit confused.

"Because you haven't stopped staring at me for the past five minutes."

"Oh." Naruto, to his increasing surprise, felt himself blush. _I must be getting sick,_ he thought and left it at that.

"Well? If you don't mind ordering specifically, I have other costumes to attend to."

"Yeah. Sure," Naruto said awkwardly. He gave a quick glance to the board that displayed the meals overhead and ordered the number one. Kairi wrung it up and he paid. Before he could leave so the others could order as well, she grabbed hold of his arm.

Naruto looked at her.

"Hey. I'm almost done with my shift. Want to take a walk together?" Kairi asked. "That is, if you're free and don't mind spending time with me?"

Naruto considered her offer, wondering on what he was going to do after finishing his fat full meal. now that he was off work, there really wasn't much to do with his free time. Shrugging, Naruto accepted the offer and stepped to the side to wait for his food.

Meanwhile, he watched Kairi work as she took the orders of her costumers. He noticed her bright smile and the easy way she treated her costumers. It was no secret she was well liked, especially by the regulars. Hell, some of the males even flirted with her, saying things that would guarantee to make her laugh and continue to flash that beautiful smile. For a moment, while watching the easy-going Kairi, Naruto almost forgot who she truly was.

And how much he despised her.

Naruto was handed his order five minutes later and Kairi disappeared from the cash registers. He was about to leave when she appeared again, out of uniform garb but instead of wearing designer's clothes, Naruto was shocked to see her wearing a band shirt and worn jeans complete with old black sneakers. Kairi came up to him with a calmer smile, yet it still had the same effects.

"Shall we?" she asked, moving towards the door.

Naruto shrugged and stuffed the last of his fries into his mouth. He threw away the small box they came in and followed after the ever-surprising brunette.

They walked down to the streets in silence, save for Naruto's munching the hamburger he bought and Kairi humming under her breath. But as Naruto finished into the last bite, Kairi spoke to him.

"So Naruto, what's on your mind?"

The blonde shrugged and crumbled his trash into a ball. "Nothing important or worth telling/"

"Liar. Something's been bothering you ever since that run in with my sister. I know you hate the way I'm being nosy but despite what you think, I care about you. I consider you as my friend, Naruto. Please think of that once in a while."

Naruto sighed and threw the crumbled ball into a passing dumpster trunk. "You make it sound so simple. Like you will actually listen to me say stuff that belongs in a paranormal website. Sorry Kairi, but I've lost my faith in normal people a long time ago. Simply put, I cant tell you and I would appreciate it if you stopped worrying about me. I've never consider you as _my_ friend."

He expected an outburst from that. He didn't expect the pat on his shoulder or the small, understanding smile that seem to serve in making her blue eyes even larger.

"Sure Naruto," she said. "Say what you will. But you'll come to see that I'm different than most _normal_ people." Her smile deepened. "I don't care what you say, Naruto. I'm still here. And I'll always be here, whenever you're ready to talk." She moved past him, leaving him behind.

"I don't understand you," Naruto finally said, running up to catch her.

Kairi looked back and smirked. "Consider that a good thing, Naruto."

………………………………...

_He was drowning, yet not drowning. The dark waters was over his head, yet he felt no effects of the pressure or the lack of air._

_He felt the presence of foreign thoughts, circling in his mind like sharks in water. Accompanied by different feelings, all centering on a sound coming from nearby. He felt his body move in anticipation, swaying to each tune and note struck. The music was plain, but it was beautiful to him, played by a scratchy flute led by a stammering flaw. Again, it was pitiful to hear but for some reason un-profound pleasure ran through his veins._

_The door opened the music stopped, though startled. Disappointed filled him and he splashed in distress._

"_Who's there?" asked a voice._

Come closer. Come to me, siren. Let me see you.

(No! Don't! That'll be terminating the contract!)

_Footsteps came near._

Yes! Come closer! Come so I can feast on your flesh!

"_Who is there?" repeated the voice from before. "Why aren't you answering? I demand you tell me who you are!"_

_Step…. Step…._

Yes! Yes!

(No. Go away! Don't come closer. Please. Go. AWAY!)

Naruto sat up in bed, gasping faintly. A sheen of cold sweat covered his body as he sought to catch his breath. The dream, the source of his fear, had vanished into the unconscious mind, making it difficult to remember what had scared him so. Sighing, breathing back under control, Naruto laid back, turned on his side, and went back to sleep, unaware of the eyes that watched him, especially an amused shade of black.

………………………………

"Hey. Naruto. Naruto! Earth to Naruto!"

Naruto wearily opened his eyes and look into worried blue ones. "What, Kairi? What the fuck do you want?" he muttered angrily at the lost of sleep.

"It's time to go to the next class," she told him gently. "Come on."

"Oh." Yawning, Naruto collected his things and began the trek out of the classroom to the next. He felt the brunette follow him but didn't say a word. It wasn't as though her actions had surprised him. Their previous encounter was still fresh in his mind and also he didn't want to start something that he wont be able to control. Besides, he needed the quiet time to think.

For the past nights, he hadn't had much sleep. A nightmare he can never remember jolts him awake, but even as he goes back to sleep, he feels drained in the morning. Naruto wasn't entirely sure, but he felt it might have something to do with that obscuring presence that had momentarily taken over that time in Naminé's stepmother's house. That being who hated humans.

"Um, Naruto?" Kairi's voice was like a beacon of light flashed into one's eyes, causing a flare of pain.

He continued to walk, barking out an irritated "What?"

"We're here." She indicated the door of their next class.

"Oh," he said again, squinting at the door in a glare as though it had suddenly appeared on purpose. Damn, why was the world spinning? And why did his head hurt so bad?

"Hey. Are you okay?" Kairi's face came into his line of sight, but it was hazy and distorted and just seem to increase the wretched pressure surrounding his temples. Fingertips brushed against his forehead gently and he gasped as they sparked a strange electricity within his mind.

_Water, made dark by the absence of light…_

"Naruto! You're burning up!"

_Music, a drifting lullaby in the next room…_

"Come on. You need to see the nurse." Stiffly, Kairi tried to lead him away from the melting door.

Please. Let me see you, siren. Let me have just one glance…

"No," the blonde moaned, pulling from her embrace.

"No? Naruto, you have a fever. You really need to see her," the brunette tried to explaining, holding her hands in front of her as though in preparance to ward off a blow, only then did he realized he had raised his hands in a crazed gesture.

"I have to go," Naruto said brusquely in a panic.

"Okay. Let's go. It's this way." Once again, Kairi tried to lead him in the direction of the nurse's office. Once again, he shook away her embrace.

"No! I need to go. I have to stop Kisame…"

He stop talking. The world stopped spinning and turned black instead.

………………………………...

Voices flooded the room, rousing Naruto from the blissful, dreamless sleep he was in. He sat up and became still, noticing the pressure on his lap and loose tug of his hand. He looked down and saw the sleeping form of Kairi, head on his lap and her hand tightly enveloping his. Naruto stared for a moment, then moved his sight towards his surroundings. He laid on a bed too small for him, his feet being lifted by an additional chair. The curtains drawn around a cubicle space and the sheer whiteness of the place told him he was at least in the nurse's office. It didn't explain how he got here.

Naruto laid back carefully, to not disturb the sleeping girl and thought over what had happened. He had been asleep, woken up to Kairi telling him it was time for next class, feeling like shit and the world was spinning. He remembered water, something swimming in it, wishing to see someone. And then, the world turned black.

Sighing, Naruto draped his arm over his eyes. "What's happening to me?" he wondered out loud.

"Nothing much," someone said as they drew open the curtains. Naruto glared at the bright smiling form of Count M.

"What do you mean by 'nothing much'? And why the hell are you here?" he demanded harshly.

"Shh… You'll wake Kairi," M scolded him, taking the chair from his feet and sat down, ignoring the fact that the lack of support nearly made Naruto topple off the bed. "And I'm here? Your school called me. Since you have no parents, they weren't sure whom to tell of your condition. Why did you come if you weren't feeling well?"

"Because I wanted to and you haven't answered my damn question!"

"Oh yeah. What's going on with you? Well, to be honest, I'm not sure. It needs to be researched a bit. But I can tell you that you're being aware of what is happening to my costumers and preventing any disaster," the count explained.

"What?" The blonde was confused.

"Listen, Mr. Uzumaki. Remember when Malice called you the Dai Yoko?" He nodded. "Well, that is what is happening. You're explicating the actions of the Dai Yoko, who keeps the animals in their place. The only equal you have is a kirin but those are very rare and I can assure you there wont be any problems from them."

"So what you're saying is that I'm working overtime?" Naruto said in a restraining tone.

"Basically, yes. But that's not the problem. If this continues, you'll lose your mind. I'm afraid I might have to… slow down the process a bit." Count M reached up and cupped his right eye.

"Huh?" Naruto stared at him warily, crouching into a protective position with him half leaning over Kairi. "What the hell are you-" He stopped talking, as his eyes stared into single black one. The blue turned dull and lifeless, slowly covered by the lids as they closed and his body fell back hard into the mattress, sending a pulse wave that knocked everything. It was a surprise that Kairi didn't wake up.

"I apologize, Naruto. I know how you hate it when people take over your life," the count whispered, rubbing his now blue right eye. "But your stubborn decision to distance yourself from others hadn't allowed for my backup to work." He sighed and glance at Kairi, who continued to sleep. "If only you would open your heart, Naruto. Then things will start getting interesting. Perhaps then you would stop being 'human'."

Standing up, the count left the cubicle, closing the curtain softly and waited outside, seeing no need to stay.

………………………………...

"No."

"Naruto! Stop being stubborn! It's good for you," Kairi insisted.

"I said no," responded Naruto more forcefully. "I'm not eating that crap. Besides, how the hell did you know where I live?"

Kairi turned to look at him, lying in the makeshift bed that he had made of the sofa, the bed having been too far away when he came home. Since Naruto had refused to stay, with Count M at the shop, Kairi saw to it that he was taken care of, at least, since he refused her offer as well.

"Come on, Naruto! But there's a certain way I like to eat them," the blonde replied in a huff, crossing his arms in an unyielding manner. "And you haven't answered my question. How did you know where I live?"

Kairi sighed. "The count told me, of course! What? Did you think I stalked you or something? Get a grip," she told him, forcing a spoonful of leek soup into his mouth. Naruto struggled but in the end was forced to swallow.

"That's hot," he complained.

"That's when it's best. Now eat up!" Kairi ordered, forcing more spoonfuls down his throat.

"Mmph! Okay, okay! I'll eat! Stop it already!" Naruto grabbed the spoon and held the bowl to his lips, proceeding to drink it all In one gulp. He made a face but said nothing and gave the plates to Kairi.

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" she asked a little smugly with a smile.

"Whatever." The blonde closed his eyes and laid back. "Now leave. I don't need you to baby-sit me."

"I wonder when the count would be back," Kairi wondered to herself as she carried the dishes to the small kitchen.

Naruto shot out of the sofa. "Are you even listening to me?" he yelled as he wobbly made his way towards her.

"Yes, I am listening to you," Kairi replied, putting the dishes in the sink. "I just ignore whatever you say. Like it or not, I'm here to care for you. And no, I don't have any other motives. I'm doing this because I want to."

Naruto held on to the wall, resting his head against the plaster. "I don't get you," he mumble.

"Consider that a good thing," she said, turning to him with a smile. "Because it means you don't see me like everyone else. In that way, I'm sort of special to you, right?"

He scoffed, but his lips curved. "Don't get too full of yourself. And don't go bragging around."

Kairi laughed. "I wont, not to worry," she said and came to him. "Now back to bed."

………………………………...

Before he opened the door, he knew what had happened. He side stepped over the stains of red and went inside, the bells ringing his arrival. The atmosphere was heavy like deep water and it gave him all the information he needed to know.

"I want my contract changed, Count," demanded a tall, blue skinned man whose clothes dripped onto the floor.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Count M rushed to the man's side, using a handkerchief to clean the bleeding wounds on the man's face. "You didn't need to do this. You're shouldn't have come."

"I'm sorry, Count, but he insisted. And you know I cant ignore any call for help from them," a new voice explained quietly from the side, where a figure stood. "And after you supported me at the meeting too. I'm so sorry. But… on his own he would've…"

"I understand. Don't blame yourself, Kyoko. You did the right thing," M assured her. But it didn't served to wipe the look of agony off his cousin's face. He sighed and returned his attention to the dying shark in front of him. "Why do you want the contract? What do you want changed?"

"I… Someone saw me. It was intentional, like a boast. But while I do want to kill my current owner, I cant kill her. She… I just cant. She's my hime, the one I've been looking for. Please, count. I beg you. Change it for me, make her my owner instead."

"But it'll mean you have to kill her anyway," Kyoko pointed out. "It would applied to the same thing. Count, is there anything that could be done?"

M thought it over and nodded. "But I'll need your help, cousin," he explained. "And your powers."

She came to him and held out her arms. "It's okay," she said. "Even though I've enjoyed it so far, it's time I end this dream."

Grabbing her arms, the Count looked up, his eyes both dark as coal. "Last chance," he told her.

"It's okay," Kyoko said. "Now, give me a nightmare, Count M."

So it began, with the animals as witnesses as fate was altered once again.

**End.**

**A/N: Whew! Finally finished. This chapter was hard! Since I did not know what to reveal yet. There's so much happening in this world, my head's ready to burst! So I've decided to make a companion piece. It'll be right after I update the sequel to When the Storms Subside. I know everyone is anxiously waiting for that one. Please be patient! Well, this has been NarutoAngel. Laters!**


	4. Monstrosity

**A/N: Hey everyone! Before I upload the last chapter of Blood Ties and Ice Angel, I thought I upload this one first. This idea is one I wanted to try for a while. The whole chapter has been freaking hilarious to write and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Petshop Of Horrors, or KH2.**

**Monstrosity**

_A loud slap resonated within the large mansion's walls. The girl fell to her knees, holding her cheek, trying hard not to cry in front of this woman._

"_Take her away. Somewhere so I wont see the little wretch," ordered the matron as she removed the glove from the hand she had just used to inflict the pain on the girl's abused cheek._

"_Yes, Madame," said the butler and carefully drew the child to her feet and away from her irritated yet satisfied mother._

_As they walked out of the room, the girl could hear these words spoken from the woman's painted lips. "Not the same but it makes me feel better. Especially since the little bitch reminds me of _him."

---

"It's been too quiet," Naruto muttered to himself, flipping through the pages of the book he held. He examined each article, searching for a certain shark man. But surprisingly, he hasn't found anything. If he didn't know any better, he would have concluded that it was a normal shark the count had sold to that hapless victim. Unfortunately, he did know better.

Groaning in frustration, the blonde slammed the book down on the table, sending a series of echoes down the library's shelves of books. An irritated reader shushed at him a glare before returning to his book.

Naruto felt himself blushed and walked away, turning towards another bookshelf. Dozens of research titles jumbled in his eyesight, but none were the books that he needed. None gave the answers that he continued to seek.

So far, he hasn't found any other mentions of the Dai Yoko then the brief definition in the other book. Not even the definition of the Devil or Satan offered up any clues. It was merely described as an assistant, or an enforcer that kept the animals in line. It made sense to what Count M had told him last time, during his brief sickness episode, but it wasn't enough. He'd be happier if he knew more, like the creatures powers or something of that nature.

'_I just gotta know, so I wont be thrown off guard like before,' _Naruto told himself and turned.

"Minato? Is that you Minato-sensei?"

The room turned cold as surprise and shock surrounded the blonde as he stared at the woman in front of him. At any other time, he would have thought her pretty, with large chocolate expressive eyes, short light pink hair and a nice figure clothed in a doctor's garb. However, at the sound of that name, he could only glare in cold fury at being mistaken for him.

"No," he responded harshly. "You got the wrong guy, miss."

"Oh!" The woman's pretty face flushed in embarrassment and she offered an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry. It's just, you look so much like someone I know."

Brushing past her, Naruto growled with barely restrained fury, "I noticed."

He fled the library to the outside, hands clenched into fists, the nails grinding into his palms so deep that the crescents they left behind began to bleed. Before he did something he would later regret, Naruto began to run, taking himself farther and farther away from that woman.

He ran and ran until his sides burned. Gods, did he wished to have a wooden sword in his hands, something to take out his fury and disgust at his weakness.

How long will that man haunt him, taunt him with his very existence and the wretched deeds that he'd done. To him. To most of all, his mother.

He felt the wind shit and twirled to catch the object thrown at him. His fingers closed over a wrapped hilt and Naruto recognized the wooden weapon. He glanced up to see an old mentor and friend walked his way in a lazy slouch.

"Leon," Naruto said, acknowledging his upperclassman.

In response, Leon thrust forward in a sharp strike, forcing the blonde to defend with an opposing strike least he would have a bruised shoulder to nurse.

"Fight me," he said and moved back before charging forward.

Naruto was quick to retaliate, happy to have at least one of his wishes granted.

………………..

"Ah! Look who it is!" Count M jumped to his feet, bowing low. "To what I owe this pleasure?"

"Please, no formalities, Count. This is a dire situation." Quickly, the person pulled the blanket from the what he held in his arms.

Leaning close, the count nearly jumped back, so surprised was he. Hands shaking, he reached out, about to caress the creature's head, but failing to at the last moment.

"He is," he whispered. "He is…"

"Yes, and the Clan needs your help. There had been a recent development that we must correct. However, our lord must stay here in your care. As you can see, he's severely injured."

"So I see," M remarked, now calmed down. He glanced closely at the beast, tsking at the damage. "He needs a year, maybe more, under the zarawashi's**(1)** care."

"But we cannot wait that long. Our lord's power must be restored as quickly as possible. We may able to correct what's been done, but we still cannot function without him. Please, Count! Cure him quickly."

"Hmm…" Count M thought long and hard about what to do. "There is many ways, but all have a terrible price to pay. How far will you go for your lord's safety?"

"No price is large enough. We are ready to give up our lives if that be the case."

"So devoted," he murmured and became silent, thinking once more. Suddenly he remembered and he responded with an "Ah!" "I have a solution that will make the both of us happy. In the meantime, let's stop torturing our poor king any longer. Please, bring him inside. I'll start the treatment right away."

"You have a way?" The person followed the count into the back rooms as ordered.

"Yes, and it shall be quick and effective, very much so." Looking forward at all the closed doors, Count M smiled. "After all, he's not just my Dai. It feels more than that."

_What sort of secrets do you hide in your past, Naruto?_

……………..

"You… haven't changed… Leon," Naruto gasped.

"Of course. I practice. You, however, have gotten weaker," Leon responded, breathing heavily as well.

The area surrounding them were filled of crushed leaves and indentions, chronicling the entirety of their spar. Splinters of wood scattered around their feet, the remains of the wooden swords they'd used. It had been an intense battle, both of them using the intent to kill. As a result, bruises formed on their faces, arms, legs, and back, their front somehow being mercifully spared.

Naruto looked up from his bent position to stare at the brunette sitting opposite him. "Up for another round?" he asked.

Leon shook his head. "Regrettably, I cant. Even when it's so much fun to fight you, Naruto. But I promised Cloud that I would join him today."

"Huh? Cloud?" the blonde repeated. "Are you talking about the famous heir of the Jenova Company?"

"Yeah. What? You want his autograph or something?"

Naruto waved away his questions with disgust. "No thanks. I was just asking."

"Hmph." Leon leaned back, looking up at the sky. "It's been a long time since we beaten each other to a pulp."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, looking up as well. "Thanks by the way. I needed this."

"I know."

The two of them sat there, silent, just watching the clouds. The peace that came after a good battle filled them, kept their souls at ease.

"You know, you still haven't given me the reason as to why you quit."

Naruto closed his eyes, sighing. "It's something that I cant explain right now."

"Is it about your dad?"

"Yeah."

"I see." Leon got up and carefully picked up the remains of his weapon, putting them all inside a woolen bag. "Well, it's time for me to go. See you when I do."

He nodded. "Later, Leon."

……………..

"What the hell is this? Are you planning a party or something?"

"Ah! Mr. Uzumaki, you're here. Quick! Put this on." Count M smacked a most ridiculous hat on top of the blonde's head, the jester theme clashing comically with the blonde's astonished look.

All around the shop, the animals were out and in full human shaped. Which was strange since the sign still claimed that the shop was open and in the few weeks he had worked here, Naruto has never known the count to be so careless.

Dragging the offending article from his head, Naruto changed the sign and turn to his employer. "What is this about?" he demanded again, his tone warning the count not to play any tricks right now, unless he wanted a disaster.

Getting the hint, Count M explained, "We're having a ceremony for a very special guest. The entire shop must be purified if she is to come."

" 'She'?" Naruto repeated, watching as the animals were waving olive branches sprinkled with scented water on the furniture while some place mounds of salt on the floor before scattering the grains with their bare feet. He noticed the presence of the firebird family, watching their child play with the other little ones, mixing the grains of salt with the petals from the varieties of flowers.

"Yes. Now bring him here, but carefully. I treated his wounds and set the breaks, but there's still danger from further injury," M ordered two swan ladies, who answered with a "Yes, Count" before departing to the back rooms. "So, Mr. Uzumaki," Count M said, returning his attention on his assistant. "Do you want to stay and help? Otherwise, I have a separate job for you."

"If I stay, do I have to wear the hat?" Naruto asked, glancing sourly at some animals with similar decorations on their heads.

"Yes."

"Then, no. I'll take the other job."

The count shrugged his shoulders indifferently, not really caring. "Suit yourself. Follow me this way."

As they entered the hallways, Naruto saw the two swans again, each one carrying the handles of a carrier. What laid on it was obscured by a white cloth, but he could make out a bundle curled and trembling. He lingered his gaze, wondering why he wanted to follow them, wanted to join as well.

But there was no way he was wearing that fucking hat.

Count M led him to a farthermost door down the hallway. It was onyx and one of the few that had no doorknob, not even a lock. The emblem of a red fan was carved on the black surface.

"This one is of our special cases. His people are known for trickery and destruction, but he was born as an oddball. Since the little spectacle with Kisame, I decided it was time to meet your rival."

"My what?" Naruto repeated, confused.

M smiled at him, his sneaky dealer's smile. "Remember what I said about your equal?" When Naruto continued to look at him blankly, he sighed. "Of course you wouldn't remember. After all, I administered _that_ to you. Oh well." Before the blonde could ask what he meant, the count explained, "Since you are my Dai Yoko, Mr. Uzumaki, there are very little opposition towards you. Only those beast belonging outside of time and space can reject your rule. Instead, the best way to go is compromise, mixing both of your beliefs to bring upon a balance we both can enjoy. One of those beasts resides within and its your job to look after him."

Behind them, the door seemed to shattered, the onyx scattering into shards of light before disappearing entirely. The view of the room was dark, with no hint of the occupation within.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki," Count M said, watching the boy carefully. "Do you want to go back to the summoning? Or will you dare enter this nightmare?"

Naruto scoffed, brushing him aside to enter. "I told you," he growled. "I'm not wearing that stupid hat!"

M chuckled. "So foolishly stubborn you are. Well, come."

…………….

A change has occurred, one of cosmic proportions. Beast met man and man met beast, both quizzically observing one another, sizing each other's strength.

"Who is this, Count? A new servant for me?" the creature on the dais spoke, its lips not even seem to even move.

Alright. Naruto was not liking this guy.

"Apologizes, my lord, for not calling about this but the time has come for our contract. This, here is my Dai Yoko and he shall be your caretaker and prepare you for the coming time. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. This," he told Naruto, "is the Black Kirin, Sasuke."

"Hmph." The creature tossed his mane, snorting. It looked like a cross between a deer, a horse, and a reptilian. It scales, coat and horns were black, while its mane, hooves, and moustache strings were an eerie red. Its eyes, however, were a pure white. When it spoke, its lips scarcely seemed to move.

It was the freakiest thing Naruto has ever seen, and he has seen some freaky stuff.

"Is he really the Dai Yoko? That was what you also said of the last human you brought to me," Sasuke said, lifting himself from the couch to face the count.

Naruto turned to Count M, looking at him in surprise. He had an assistant before? One he claimed to be the Dai Yoko? And what happened to the poor sap? The blonde wanted to know.

"Last was a mistake, I admit. But I assure you now, with the circumstances, Naruto is truly my caretaker. He's already achieved my expectations." Then M turned serious. "If you want to return to my homeland, Sasuke, then you'll just have to trust my judgment. Now the two of you come here."

"Huh?" Naruto glanced at him. "Why?"

The kirin seemed to know and he looked terribly annoyed by it. "Oi, don't you trust me?" he asked sourly. "I promise to be a good little pet. Isn't that enough?"

"No. With your kind, Sasuke, it shall never be enough. Mr. Uzumaki, this is for your safety. As the Dai Yoko, you must agree. But, since I've become so fond of you, I'll ask again. Do you still want to do this? Or do you want to join the party and wear the hat? Choose, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Tch. What do you take me for?" Naruto asked and stepped forward. "I'm not a coward so I'll do it. But make no mistake, there is no way I'm cuddling that thing. You mention caring for it as a per, but all I will do is feed it and give it a place to sleep. That's all. Don't expect affection or me tucking you into bed. Got it?"

"Hmph! As though I would want any of that, you dead last. The only reason _I'm _agreeing is because I haven't a choice," Sasuke growled, stepping forward as well.

Count M laughed cheerfully. "Ah!" he gushed. "This has the promise to be a beautiful friendship!"

…………………..

……….maybe not.

Walking down the street with the thing proved to be troublesome. People kept stopping to stare, looking at it. There were even some car accidents.

"Hey you horse-reptile-creature thing, couldn't you have changed into human form or something?" Naruto asked, feeling real uncomfortable.

"I'm not a horse-reptile-creature thing. I am a kirin, a creature of great power and majestic ad my kind is the one to fear. I-"

"Yeah, yeah, just answer my damn question!" Naruto snapped. "Damn, why the hell does the count do this to me? Just when I was having such a good day."

"I will not transform into a lowly human. I will not stoop so low."

"Well you're going have to anyway cause at my place, there's a no-pets policy. And you're going to have to stay with me, since the count made us do this." Naruto held up his hand, where a mass of swirl marking spread, covering the entire hand.

The kirin scoffed angrily, as the same markings, only in white, surrounded the base of his neck like a collar. The count had them enforce the bond to ensure that Sasuke was safe from outside harm and Naruto was safe from Sasuke.

Sasuke gaped, the first time he ever opened his mouth. It was filled with sharp teeth; despite the horse shaped snout, they didn't protrude from his lips. "Dear Gods, we are _not_ going into that pathetic heap of wood, are why?" he asked, sounding thoroughly horrified and disgusted.

"Sorry to disappoint you but that pathetic heap of wood is home." Naruto turned to the back horse-whatever. "Time to change."

Sasuke grumbled, his white eyes making his glare more fearsome. But Naruto has seen his share of horrible glares and the kirin's was just the glare of a child's compare to _that man's_ glare.

"Come on. I don't got all day," Naruto tried to coax, thought not unkindly "You can change back once we're inside."

The beast growled, but began to shimmer and smoke covered him like a cloak. Naruto watched as a shadow emerged, standing firmly on two feet and wearing a surprisingly plain kimono, with the emblem like the one on his room's door.

"What's the fan for?" he asked curiously.

"It's my family crest. Now show me the way inside. I detest staying in this form longer than I have to."

Naruto rolled his eyes and led him to his apartment. "It's not much but I like it," he said as he present the humble dwelling to the majestic kirin. "Welcome to your home away from home."

Sasuke looked around, his sharp pale features showing great scorn at his obvious look of wealth. "So," he said at last, looking to the Dai Yoko. "You at least have cable right?"

Naurto sighed. Yep. This was going to be a _loooonnnngggg_ caring session.

**End.**

**A/N: Whoa! Sorry guys for the long wait. Especially for BT. But the chapter's almost done, I promise. Any who, this is a idea I've been wanting to try since I started the series. Also, since I mentioned about the ranks last chapter too. Next chapter, I'll explain who is the mysterious animal lord. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this. Bye!**


	5. Mismatched Pair

**A/N: Computer finally crashed guys and now updates are going to be very slow. I apologize for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, PetShopOfHorrors, or KH2.**

**Mismatched Pair**

_Darkness, and it was terribly cold. The boy looked out through the bars of his cage, wishing with all of his might for his mother. It had been a lie; she hadn't gone under. As soon as she screamed, Papa had dived after her like some hero in those comic books he had secretly read._

_This cage was just a figment of his nightmares. It was not real._

_But it was. It is. Not even his childish musings could erase what he had saw, what he had heard. _You are mine. You will not leave me like your mother did. _Those cold, harsh words had been the last he heard before being thrown into this cage. Who did he belong to? What happened to Momma? _

_The boy began to fret in the darkness as the seeds of insanity began to grow._

"Kairi, do you know how to kill a mutated horse?"

The question had been asked carelessly, without thinking as exhaustion muddled his mind. With his face directly on the flat surface of the desk, Naruto looked more tired and irritable than usual. And that was saying something.

The brunette gave him a funny look. "Why do you want to kill a horse? I didn't know you own one."

'_Obviously, she didn't hear the "mutated" part,'_ Naruto thought and sighed. "He doesn't belong to me," he explained. "Count M is making me take care of a new animal and it's- he's driving me nuts. Makes me want to wring his pompous neck and give my notice." Of course, he couldn't do that. His job at the pet shop was the best he could ever have. Quitting would be the stupidest thing he'll ever do.

Not only that but he had a feeling Count M wouldn't make it so easy for him to quit.

"I didn't know Count M kept horses," Kairi muttered in wonder. "I wonder if he'll let me see them."

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Naruto demanded. "He's a fucking asshole." He blanched under her withering look. "What?"

"With that kind of attitude, I'm surprised that not all of the animals hate you," Kairi said bluntly.

"Not true!" he protested like a child. "Hinata and Malice Alice like me!"

"Only two? And let me guess, they're female?" Somehow, the way she said the words made the fact only two animals actually liked him (the rest only tolerated him) made it sound like a pathetic feat.

And it was, in a way. But was it his fault that most of the animals at the shop saw him as a meal? even with Count M's assurance that they would not attack him, how could he trust those animals after what happened to Naminé and that other guy, the one who bought the shark?

Naruto finally heard word of it on the news, when the Klein heir had been reported missing and later found on the beach in parts, the victim of a vicious shark attack.

The beach had been reported of shark sightings in the past, but he would be a fool not to miss the connection. Hadn't Kisame been found on a beach? Not to mention being half shark and half human.

He murmured an unintelligible reply and turn his head on the desk, away from Kairi.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Forget I even said anything." His words came out harsher than he meant them to be and the blonde could practically feel the hurt look on the girl's face. For a moment, he wished he could take them back, having this brief moment of insanity.

Then again, this was Kairi. Naruto has always been mean to her in the past. Why start to care now?

'_I probably still have that cold,' _he thought. _'It's messing with my feelings.'_

"Well," there was a squeal as the chair slide against the tiled floor beside him, "I'm free this weekend. If you want, I can help you take care of the horse," Kairi offered.

Naruto lifted his head. "Thanks for the offer but I don't think the count will let you."

………………………………...........

"You WHAT?!"

"Shhh! Naruto, quiet down!" Count M scolded, looking around. "You'll wake up our patient. It isn't easy to sleep after 24 hours of extensive healing, you know. And besides, Kairi's a good girl. I'm sure she'll be able to soften up Sasuke a bit for you."

"But aren't you missing the main point here?" Naruto demanded. "Kairi's not a part of this so she's probably expecting a normal, asshole horse! And in case you forget, Sasuke's a fucking-"

"Language!" Count M smacked him on the head with his fan, "and no, I have not forgotten. After all. I was the one who left his rearing to you. But Kairi's a smart girl. I've know her all of her life. In fact, I've practically raised her. And I trust her completely. She'll be good for the work. If money's a concern for you, I can pay her a salary."

"No, that's not it," the blonde growled at him. "What good would money do her if she's dead?" He stalked off, leaving his employer to stare after him with a surprised look.

"M, we're going to need some more sutra beads," a young woman came out from the back, carrying a box. She was dressed oriental-ly in many beautiful layers of kimono, all who had cranes engraved in brilliant shades of threads.

She came to a stop by the count's side, staring at his bemused look. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, Kyoko," M assured his cousin, facing her with a brilliant smile. "I just had an epiphany, that's all."

Kyoko frowned. Count M was avoiding her question and that made her worry. For the meantime, though, she must focus on her charge and held out the box. "The sutra beads," she demanded once more.

"Ah, yes! Of course." With a flurry of robes, the count hurried to one of the many cabinets on the wall named "Pet Supply." He began to look through them, searching under the boards for the required beads.

All the while, Kyoko stared from behind, waiting patiently. Once, she would look to the door where she saw her cousin's infamous blonde helper leave. She only saw a glimpse of him and yet it was like if she had known him from before, like he had been a valued playmate of hers, despite of the obvious age gap between them.

So why did it feel like she known him? Kyoko had no answer to that. All she did know was that if her cousin believed him to be the Pasé, he could probably be right. Nevertheless, she could not wait to see him again, only this time with proper introduction.

……………………………….............................................

Waiting was hell, especially with an overbearing asshole insulting him the whole time. Naruto tried to tune the kirin out, a technique he had learned from Leon to control his compulsive anger. But there was something about Sasuke that rubbed him the wrong way.

One could say it was the Chemistry. Something in their genetic makeup that made them hate each other, becoming nothing but the other's rival.

Naruto wished he could say that was all they had, but that would be a lie. He couldn't dismiss the grudging respect he had for the bastard. After all, who managed to score him free cable the last time they went out grocery shopping? To this day, Naruto hadn't the slightest clue how that happen. One minute he was juggling groceries and the next Sasuke was in front of him with a sales guy all ready to hook up the line free of charge. He was sure that the black kirin had used those powers Count M spoke of to manipulate the person.

Now here he sat, staring at the creature that looked if a horse did it with a lizard later joined by a psycho deer. Sasuke had been told about Kairi and how she was going to help take care of him today, only to scoff at the blonde and sneer, asking if he was too much for him to care for himself. That almost started a fight as Naruto stood to give him a punch to the face, managing to stop himself in time.

Sasuke opened one white eye and snorted, lifting his head just as a knock came on the door. He stared point-ly at Naruto, as if he were saying, "Well, aren't you going to go get it?"

Naruto lifted himself off the chair and walked to the door. He looked through the eye hole, saw the brunette, and began to unlock the door.

Kairi smiled at him. "Hello, Naruto. Ready to go?" she asked.

For a moment, he stared. He knew how out of place she dressed, so below her true station that it was laughable. But still, she surprised him. A gray shirt and dirty overalls fitted her curvy frame as she was dressed for heavy duty work. Her longish brown hair had been braided into pigtails, a difference from the usual straight ponytail.

All in all, she looked…. _cute._

"Well? Are you ready to go to the stable?"

Naruto blinked and cleared his throat. "Um, we're not going to a stable," he told her. "I'm sort of keeping him here."

Kairi lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're keeping a horse in your apartment?" she repeated incredulously, her expression telling him that she did not believe him.

He only sighed and stepped to the right, allowing her full view of the creature inhabiting his couch. Sasuke laid in a poised and regal manner, taking in Kairi's appearance with a interested look. The blonde stood back to allow them space as they took the other in, waiting for the hysterics and the screams and all of the good stuff.

Kairi's blue eyes widened and for a while she stared, a look Sasuke returned coolly. "That's an interesting looking horse. It's just like M to get something so _extraordinary,"_ she suddenly laughed and bent down to be at eyelevel with the kirin. "Hey there, little guy," she cooed. "My name is Kairi. What's yours?"

Naruto blinked. "What?"

Was she serious? Could it be possible that she was a more open minded person than he thought? No, that couldn't be true. She was human. She… Her kind hated otherworldly things. It was in their petty nature.

So confused, he could only say, "His name is Sasuke. He's supposed to be a kirin which I think lives in the mountains of China."

"A long way from home," Kairi said sympathetically. "I know how that feels." She petted the black kirin's muzzle, a touch of which he allowed with an acknowledging snort. "See, Naruto? He's not so bad. I don't know why you think he's such an asshole. He's a sweetie!"

He couldn't figure out who that look of contempt was for - Kairi or him. All of this, her quiet acceptance, it nearly drove him mad to the point he just couldn't take it.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" the blonde demanded, turning from his awkward stance to glare at her. "I mean, does that look like any kind of horse you've ever seen? How can you believe that it's a fucking kirin when they don't even exist! _How can you just kneel there and ask _**nothing**_?"_

It was quickly becoming something else and too late did he realized it. He couldn't stop, even when he began ranting, quickly passing that phase when rationality became pure insanity.

"Why are you sitting here, acting so fucking calm while there's a fucking monster on my fucking couch?! How could you sit in front of something not normal and _not care!!"_

They were demands and he scarcely realized it, even as he felt his chest tightened and his fists curled threateningly. He wanted answers and he will beat someone to get them.

No, not beat. _Maim and possibly k-_

Sasuke got up from the couch, giving Naruto a reprimanding glare as he trotted away from the room into the bedroom. The blonde could have sworn he had just called him stupid.

But it didn't matter at the moment, being insulted by the prick. Now when he was currently being hugged.

It felt good, her small arms wrapped around his torso so tightly he barely breathed. The change in their positions made his taller body curled over hers in a protective manner, nearly shadowing her. Yet despite the awkwardness in their movements, he was calm, almost normal.

_He was back to being Naruto._

That shocked him, scared him when he realized that it was the truth. Some time right now, maybe longer, he had reverted to the other being inside him, the one M called the Pasé.

But now, it didn't matter. What did was her comfort, the warmth she gave wining over the coldness of his insanity.

Kairi slightly withdrew from him, lifting her hands to cup his face. Her blue eyes met his own and finally they focused on her, on her pretty face with the pink, full lips.

"Are you okay now, Naruto?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Why do you care?" he demanded with a soft voice. "How can you care?"

"I care because I can," she reminded him. "I told you before. I care because I want to, because I am the friend you don't want. I know that you want to protect me, but I can see that I need to protect you as well. I can take care of myself, Naruto, but it obvious you cant. Take care of yourself, I mean. You don't love yourself, Naruto. For some reason, you cant and that is why you blow people off. That is why you can take care of animals without worrying of being hurt. Because all they could do is bite your limb off and leave your heart intact."

He laughed. It was true. The only ones he's ever trusted, could trust, were those who were no human. Because the best monsters could do was kill him.

She smiled at him, glad to be reaching him. She was still smiling, when Naruto suddenly bent his head and kissed her.

………………………………...........

He hadn't meant to. Never in his life had he seen Kairi that way. A nuisance at first until she became an acquaintance. Then a burden she forced him to call a friend. Never as a lover.

But the moment his lips caught hers, it was like he was complete. Here was the solace he had been searching for, the freedom of the cage he had never fully escaped from long ago. They were soft and juicy with her own natural flavor. When he kissed her, he felt like could continue to do so all day long.

Screw Sasuke.

As though his thoughts were spoken out loud, Kairi tried to bread their kiss, calling out his name in a breathless whisper. "N-Naruto… We cant… We need to… Sasuke…"

He wouldn't let her speak, his hand cradling the back of her head, leading her face and lips in only one direction: his mouth. His finally managed to convince her to let him in, his tongue stroking hers in a playful manner before dominating the rest of her sweet mouth.

He licked, he teased, he played, emitting delicious sounds from her of which he drank. Sweet Kairi, Annoying Kairi. _His _Kairi. Naruto couldn't get enough.

He broke the kiss when air became more a necessary. They stared at each other in breathless wonder, Naruto enjoying the red blush on her cheeks. Kairi looked flustered, the first time he ever saw her like that and enjoyed the fact that it was because of him.

"Um…" She tried to speak, tried to break the silence that now surrounded them. But she couldn't say anything, not even one witty remark, not when Naruto was staring at her like that. Like if he wanted to devour her and more. If she let him, Kairi had the feeling she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

She swallowed and took a breath, looking elsewhere as she spoke. "What was that about, Naruto?" she tried to joke with false cheeriness. "I didn't know you saw me that way. Did you call me up just to make out or…"

Naruto shut her up by holding her tight, as though he were afraid that she was going to leave. "No," he whispered in her ear. "It's not like that. I- I don't know why I suddenly want to. But you- God, you're just a fucking surprise that's all! I cant explain what you do to me. I just cant fucking explain." He pulled away and drew from her, giving her his back. "Look, I know I sound pretty crazy right now so if you want to leave, you can. Sasuke's a pain in the ass, but I can take care of him just fine by myself. You don't have to force yourself to stay."

The words were said in a matter of fact tone, different from his desperate words earlier. He was back to his ass-holish self and if Kairi hadn't seen it herself, she would have though what happened before had been a fluke, a pay to humiliate her.

A sound made her look pass him, where the kirin stood watching the scene. His white eyes gave no indication of his feelings, but she was sure he was annoyed. In fact, his front right hoof kept lifting itself off the floor as though wanting to smack the blonde. She almost laughed as she could feel the animosity between them. It was clear that they hated each other, but Kairi could see that, if given a chance, the two could be friends.

Sasuke moved his boring gaze to hers, capturing her blue eyes. He snorted and gave a low whicker, sounding like no horse she's seen or heard. He turned with a huff and went back to the room, from where the hoof beats became footsteps as though a change had happened and the kirin became a man.

"Stupid ass," she heard Naruto muttered, his body tensed and coiled still. He was still waiting, waiting for her leave. Her rejection.

Kairi smiled and took the steps behind him, her arms wrapping around his middle. "Stupid," she told him. 'After suffering for so long, did you really think that I would just leave you like that? I care about you Naruto. And I'm here to stay."

Naruto reached down, his hands quietly tracing her arms, until they took hold of her hands. He lifted them towards his mouth and kissed them tenderly, nibbling on the pads of each her fingers. Turning her around, he hugged her tight again.

"You stupid, stupid girl," he told her softly and she smiled.

………………………………....

"You want to what?" Kyoko stared at her cousin in disbelief. She had been preparing another batch of bandages, blessed purely for the damage done on their guest, when Count M rushed in with his insane idea. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Of course not," he scolded her. "Since when have you known me to joke about matters like these?"

That was the thing. Count M was nothing but thorough. If he came to tell her of this plan, it must mean some of it was already in motion.

Realizing it, she gave him a glare as she realized the part she must play.

Count M raised his hands in surrender. "It is only going to be a little while," he promised

"A little while? Then why do I get the feeling it's going to be a lot _longer _than you might anticipate," Kyoko growled angrily, giving up on her work. What use would it be to purify something when her anger would just taint her efforts?

"Please Kyoko!" The count grabbed her arm pleadingly. "It's only until I attain him. You have to understand, my cousin, this desire to have him, to rear him in our shop. Now that I've found him, I must have him! Please, my darling, help me in this quest."

Kyoko groaned and turned to the side. "You would have me do this regardless of how I feel?" she demanded him bitterly.

M sighed and laid his head on her shoulder. "My dear, I don't understand," he said. "I know that you hate Sephiroth, but I also know that you had loved him once as well. If you tell me what happened, maybe I can understand. Perhaps change my strategy a bit."

She closed her eyes in pain. "It's not him," she said at last. "It's me. Fine! I'll do your stupid plan. Just… Don't make me regret it."

Lifting his head, M's eyes flashed black. "Don't worry," he promised. "It'll be enough to die for."


	6. Malicious Desserts, Delicious Intents

**Malicious Dessert, Delicious Intent Part One**

_There was really not a question of whom that woman loved the most._

_Her mother only smiled when he was around. She did not raise her hand against the girl, did not insult her. It was only when he was around did her mother even attempted to hold her. It seemed like a normal relationship between mother and daughter._

_It was only during the times when her firstborn son came to visit did the woman stop attempting to kill her child._

"A creature that changes appearance by whomever sees it, the Nue is a crafty beast. It can travel great distance to suits its needs and enjoys the pleasure of the hunt. Human flesh is its diet. But what is really fascinating about the Nue is that it doesn't have a true form. Anyone who sees it can claim different descriptions. 'It has a monkey's head.' 'The tail of a snake.' The most popular is the lizard's scaly body. Who knows what is truth, and what is fiction. Of course, the Nue is rumored to bring great luck to whoever becomes its master."

"Oh count!" a woman twittered beneath her jeweled fingers. "Surely you jest."

"Such a creature shouldn't be hard to come by, especially if it does eat people," another spoke. "Perhaps, you've already attained it, Count M."

The count smiled. "Alas, I have not. Sightings are rare and as I've said, the Nue does not have a definite habitat," he explained and the women all laughed as though he had given a joke instead.

"Count," a woman began once the laughter died, "tell us. What new animals have you obtained recently?"

"Oh yes!"

"Tell us!"

"Now ladies," the host of the party, a man by the name of Jiraiya, parted the crowd, his tall, muscled form maneuvering his way through. "Let the poor count breathe. Y'all been hogging him all night. I bet he hasn't sampled the sweets tray yet, haven't ya, M?"

The white haired man draped his arm around the shorter man. He was of close relations to M and his family, but not so close to know their secrets. He was part of the "outside" family, members too human to be blessed with the extraordinary gifts he and Kyoko had been given.

"Anyways," Jiraiya asked. "Who's the kid you brought with you tonight? He doesn't look like Hiro, unless he dyed his hair blonde."

"Ah yes. Where is that… _interesting_ cousin of yours tonight?" an older woman asked, the wife of one of the Jenova family's solicitors. "Who should we be expecting? Miss Kyoko? Or Mr. Hiro?"

"The boy happens to be my assistant, Jiraiya," Count M said, his laughing blue eyes catching the angry ones from across the room. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. And to answer your question, Mrs. Quagmire, I really don't know. Today was Hiro's workday. But who knows? After all, my cousin is known to be unpredictable."

"It's a shame she is so confused," Jiraiya remarked, making the women around him gasp though the same thoughts were running through their minds. "She's too pretty to be running around like a man."

"Perhaps she needs a man," another woman suggested. "Someone to make her feel beautiful and feminine as a woman. Perhaps then she will accept her true gender."

_Unfortunately, that is not the case,_ M thought as he listened to the conversation. _If these humans ever learn the true reasons for Kyoko's gender swapping, I doubt they would understand. Heh, sometimes not even I can claim that I do. It is a bond one cannot understand, a bond that exists between twins._

From across the room, standing next to the open bar, Naruto fumed. He didn't belong here, hadn't want to come. In fact, all M did was throw a tuxedo at him, had one of the animals, a really big bear named Juugo, toss him in the back of a vehicle, driven off and taken him here. Really, he was taken here by force and hating every minute of it.

This was the world he despised the most, a world full of glamour and false beautiful beings, masking horrible lies beneath the light of parties. A world ruled ruthlessly by his father, Naruto wanted no part of it.

The only reason he was still here, hadn't stormed away as soon as the count finished dressing him, was because M had said she would be arriving soon.

She. Kairi. His girlfriend.

He could feel the stupid grin forming on his face, but did nothing to stop it. It was like a dream, this week he was with her. A fantasy his poor wretched mind had concocted to keep him from going insane. Every moment with her gave him such happiness that he often felt lightheaded and dizzy. It filled him with such warmth he hadn't thought possible to have regained it, the very feeling he thought he had lost all those years ago.

Strange how things worked. First he couldn't stand her. She had irritated him with her questions and prying into his life. Now, now however, Naruto simply could not be without her. She could pry and ask all she wanted.

That was scary.

Should Kairi ever decided to leave him, he had no doubt that it would destroy whatever sense of sanity he had left. No longer will he be himself, be 'Naruto'. No longer will he be _human._

Naruto blinked at the truth of those words, these thoughts running through his mind. Of course they were true. Now, it was up to him not to fuck things up with her.

A commotion around lured him from his mind musings. People rushed from different sides, men straightening suits and ties, while women checked themselves in any visible surface of their appearance, making sure everything was perfect with their makeup and their hairstyle was still intact.

Even the crowd around Count M dispersed, until only Jiraiya remained by his side.

Naruto watched as a group of people arrived from the entrance. First, leading the group, was a spectacled older man, probably in his late forties. He had dark, oily hair tightly strung into a ponytail, which he ran his pale, thin fingers every few minutes in agitation. He wore a lab coat and had a foul scowl on his face, as though he did not want to be here at all.

_The feeling's mutual mister,, _the blonde thought mildly.

A dark blonde haired young man followed after, with handsome features and blue eyes that were familiar to him. He was accompanied by a dark haired beauty that looked like sex on legs. After him was another man, taller and more powerful built, with premature silver hair and bright green eyes that appeared to glow. He, too, had a woman by his side, but she was a red head instead and more sophisticated than her counterpart.

Behind them, two girls appeared. They were identical; however, one was fair haired and the other was dark haired. They each looked exquisite, the blonde in a blue gown that brought out the shade of her eyes, and the brunette in a dark purple dress that complimented her dark coloring.

His eyes could not look away from her, from that brunette.

"The Jenova family," Count M said, startling the young man by suddenly appearing by his side. Jiraiya had left to greet the powerful figures, talking with the father and exchanging pleasantries with the sons.

Compared to them, actually to the whole party, the count stood out like an exotic ornament in his yukata of blue with white, sewed patterns on the sleeves. He looked powerful, but so did those two men. His long pink hair, for once, was tied back with a grainy string at the nape of his neck.

"Figure as much," Naruto said, turning his attention back to the person he had stayed for.

"Do you wish to meet them?" M asked, watching as well as the rest of the party goers made their greetings and introductions to the powerful family.

"Not really. I could live without knowing Kairi's family, at least for a while."

"Alright then," he smiled. "I'll just tell you who they are." He cleared his throat. "The older gentleman in the front is the head of the family, Hojo Jenova. He's known as Professor Hojo and is the head scientist of the company. Cloud is the middle son on his right, and Sephiroth, or Sephy for short, the eldest, is on the left."

Naruto laughed. "Sephy?"

"My own nickname when the man was a lad," the count explained. "The last two are the lovely twin daughters, both of which you know of and had the pleasure of meeting. Also you have the great pleasure of da-"

"Shut up!" Naruto pushed the count's head down and grabbed him into a headlock. "I don't want you be saying things that people with get the wrong idea of!"

Suddenly, M broke the hold and shifted in his stance. "Make yourself scarce then. I'll send Kairi along once I finish making pleasantries," he ordered and then he too joined the huge crowd surrounding the Jenovas.

The blonde watched as the atmosphere changed. The sour look on Hojo's face suddenly brightened into a smile and he greeted the count with more like and hugged him warmly like a son. Of course, the man had to have liked the count if he had even let him take care of his children.

Which made Naruto wonder. How old was the count? He looked youthful, probably in his late twenties. In fact, he looked almost the exact age of the eldest son, which was more impossible still.

Kairi and Naminé each hugged the count, holding him tight though it was clear in their posture that they had wanted to glomp him instead. M bent his head with a smile and spoke a few words into the brunette's ear. She gasped and turned her head in his direction.

Their eyes met. Kairi gave a beautiful smile, one that took his breath away. His own lips curled in response.

"So you can smile. I was beginning to worry that your face was stuck that way."

Naruto turned, startled for the second time that day. A young woman stood behind him, dark haired with a multiple of browns, reds, and a soft hue of gold in the strands; large brown eyes with a charming burgundy hue. She nearly reached his height, so they stood eye to eye, something that made him feel a bit intimidated about. Especially faced with the kindness in her expression that made him want to hold her and never let go.

His mother. She reminded so much of his sweet and innocent mother it hurt.

He coughed, trying to discard such a foolish feeling. "Um, excuse me but who are you?" he asked, feeling stupid for asking though he didn't know why. It was common to ask a stranger their name, yet the feeling inside him insisted that he should have known already by just meeting her.

The woman smiled at him. Really, she was pretty. She wore an evening gown of black satin, a color that brought out the creamy white of her skin. Really, her appearance seemed almost fae, like a mystical being from legends. The man, her escort standing beside him, had his head bowed quietly and kept an uninterested air about him, ignoring the conversation they were having.

Really, if it weren't for the great presence he eluted, the blonde wouldn't have noticed him.

Naruto did a double take as he glanced at him. "Sa-Sasuke?" he gasped with shock as he recognized the kirin. Though there was a big difference in his appearance. For one, he was taller, with longer hair in a ponytail, and had deep lines etched on either side of his face. But the biggest difference was his eyes.

Sasuke had black eyes when he turned human. This man had eyes a piercing red, a shade that glimmered in the lights like the flow of blood.

Those eyes glared at him with annoyance and hostility, not unlike a feral beast. "I am not my simpering and pathetic brother, Dai Yoko," he said coldly. "Please try to keep us apart, sir."

Naruto felt the Pasé rise within him in challenge, but then the woman came between them, touching both him and the angry kirin on the arm with a hand that glowed. The sensation brought by that single touch was calming, sending the entity to sleep once again.

"Really, such children," she sighed to herself and turned back to Naruto. "My name is Kyoko Konoha. I am the cousin of Count M, your employer. This here is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, who was kind to escort me tonight."

"I-I see." He really didn't but oh well. "Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, my cousin has spoken much of you, his Dai Yoko," she replied for him.

"You-you know about these things…?" Naruto asked.

Kyoko pointed at herself. "I am his first cousin. Of course I know about such things. I, too, have a part in the world around us. My tohsu," her glowing hand touched his, sending a warm tingle feeling through his flesh, "is compatible to the Pasé inside of you. Together, we will keep the balance of the worlds, with Count M as our balancer."

He couldn't respond. She felt so nice, it rendered him speechless.

Kyoko smiled at him once more and sighed. "Alas, I must be getting on and do my part as the second eldest heir of the Konoha. It wouldn't be fair if I allow M shoulder the burden of courtesy by himself, however tempting it might be." She gave him a little bow. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Naruto. I'll see you at the shop."

She left him, walking out of the shadows with him and into the bright lights of the party. Gasps and near shouts sounded all around as she made her way gracefully where the Jenova family had stood, followed closely by the older kirin, who had his hand on her elbow, performing brilliantly as a gentleman escort.

"Who is that?!"

"It can't be!'

"Kyoko? Is that really Kyoko Konoha?"

"Has she always had a pair of those?"

"I thought for sure she was coming as a man."

Kyoko joined her cousin, Itachi giving her to M's hold who embraced her fondly. Together, they all turned as Kyoko began her own pleasantries.

She was such a brilliant actress. Naruto watched as she effortlessly played a brilliant and courteous heir, displaying good manners and etiquette. Yet there was no mistaking the cold air she obtained when she spoke to the eldest son. The hostility she showed him could be felt even far away where he stood.

Kyoko hated Sephiroth, hated the man despite the way he looked at her. Then again, she could be ignoring it.

Suddenly, Naruto was glad Kairi had accepted him, even with all of his crap.

……………………….

He stared. It was all he could do. The man sitting before him was the very image of suspicious. A messy mop of premature gray hair, with a bandanna holding it to the side while covering the better part of his left eye. The long neck of the sweater he wore covered the lower part of his face. Really, how could he trust this man?

And yet here the man sat, quite comfortably on the sofa within the pallor of the shop while the count served him tea. At the blonde's approach, he turned with his right eye to glance at him solemnly.

"Ah, Naruto! Early as always, I see," Count M greeted him, quickly straightening himself. He set the pot on the small coffee table and went straight to his side.

"Yeah… hi…." Naruto drawled uncertainly, not really knowing what to say. The man continued to stare at him with his single black eye, taking in his appearance with such scrutinizing that the blonde could literally see the profile he was making about him. Tall, blonde teenage part timer with a grumpy disposition. It made him shift uncomfortably.

"Come, come. Kyoko is waiting for you in the back. I believe you met her yesterday, yes? She's working on a special case and is in need of your… special _talents," _the count said, stressing on the last word as his blue eyes flashed. He led the boy towards the back as quickly as he spoke.

"Hey, count. About the k- I mean Sasuke-"

"He must continue to stay with you, I'm afraid," M told him immediately, with such a serious tone that Naruto looked at him. "Sasuke must be kept from the pet shop if you can manage it."

"Why?" the boy asked quietly, feeling something sinister and dread go up his spine.

Count M then softened his expression and promised, "I'll explain what I can later. Go."

Pushing him inside, the count closed both doors tight, even going so far as to secure them with the latch he barely used. From the other side, Naruto could hear faint murmurs as the conversation continued, as M returned entertaining his guest.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked himself, staring at the closed doors as though they could tell him the answers. Eventually, he turned away and went down the hallways, taking the keys from his back pocket to begin his rounds while searching for the count's cousin.

He found her in the first room, the mermaid's domain. The sound of her laughter leading him to them. Kyoko was sitting on the pool's edge, with her shapely legs in the water. Today, she only wore an overlarge white shirt that hung on her like a dress, stopping at her knees. Her face was free of makeup and her long dark hair was wrapped in a braid.

Still, even in her simple dress the woman was beautiful, appearing so kind an motherly to him.

Naruto wanted to hold her so badly that his arms burned with the effort of just holding himself back. Instead, he cleared his throat , bringing the attentions of Kyoko and Hinata to him. Neji, who sat on the right side of Kyoko, ignored him like always.

"Hey, Naruto. Good afternoon," Kyoko greeted, waving hello. Hinata plopped herself on the edge beside her, her tail splashing with the friction and mimicked her wave, a happy smile on her face.

"Hey," Naruto waved back, feeling a bit sheepish. "How's it going, Hinata?"

Like always, Hinata moved her lips in an answer, but the blonde could not hear what she said. This time, however, a tinkling sound came from her mouth, one that sounded a lot like small bells. Once she was finished, Hinata gave an apologetic smile and returned to the water with a splash, spraying Kyoko with water.

"Wow," he breathed in shock. "I-She never said anything before."

"She said hi back. Also, she apologized for her mate's rudeness last night, though it's not your fault and that you are a very likeable person," Kyoko translated, smiling fondly at the mermaid who swam to Neji side and tugged at her brother's hair to join her in the water, not minding that she was wet.

"Mate? Wait. You understood what she said?" Naruto looked at Kyoko incredulously.

"Yeah. You'll be able soon, once you mature further into your position," she explained. "And Itachi is mated to Hinata, who was so kind to escort me last night and make a lot of those snobbish bitches jealous." She grinned.

"Oh. But, isn't Hinata a mermaid and Itachi a kirin?"

"Yes. Your point?"

Naruto shrugged, letting the matter drop. "Never mind. Instead, explained to me how will I be able to hear Hinata and actually understand her now. I mean, it'll be easier to communicate with words instead of the way we've been doing, with gestures."

Kyoko nodded her head, understanding. "Well, as Dai Yoko, there'll be a lot of things that will make things easier for you. For instance, before you couldn't hear Hinata before, correct?" Naruto nodded yes. "Has anything good happened to you in the past few days?"

Though he didn't really understood why she needed to know, he nodded again.

"Then you are maturing. The powers of the Dai Yoko matures when the host feels happy and elated. Sort of like you getting your first orgasm."

"What the-?!" Naruto blushed.

"Oh. You mean you haven't had one yet?"

"Of course I've have! Just… I've been celibate until recently," he admitted, turning a fierce red.

"So you and Kairi haven't…"

"No. Unless she really wants to, I am content to give her kisses."

"Aw, how sweet of you," Kyoko gushed. "Most guys aren't so caring. Jump her, hump her, and dump her seemed to be most men's M.O."

The moment was broken, when Neji gave an irritated trill and followed his sibling into the water, sounding deeper and more like deeper notes of a xylophone.

"Do I even want to know what he said?" Naruto mused out loud.

"Just that explaining to a block-headed fool is a waste of time and that I shouldn't bother to," Kyoko said.

The blonde sighed. "I knew it was an insult."

Kyoko laughed, a sound that soothed Naruto and strangely made him yearn to hear it once again. For a moment, it brought an image of his mother to his mind, his beautiful, sweet mother. When she laughed, it was always an inspiring moment, for she rarely did. The laughter would light up her pale, thin face, bring more life into her soft, crystal blue eyes, and made her seem like a real living person than a painted, worn doll.

"So," Naruto started, speaking of something, about what he came for in fact, to dispel the horrid memories. "M said that you were working on a case, a 'special' one so to speak, and that you were in need of my help. What do you need me to do?"

"I do. And I will show you. I'm afraid you just caught me in the middle of having a break." Kyoko withdrew her legs from the water, revealing the black swim trunks she wore underneath. "Resting in the presence of the mer-people, one can relax and actually feel their spiritual self purify. It's such a peaceful sensation, alluring and similar to an audible song, which is why there are so many stories about the siren."

"Peaceful?" The blonde couldn't help but scoff. "Maybe with Hinata I can feel that way but Neji makes him want to throttle him than relax." He dodged a ripple of water thrown at him. "See?"

"Well, you are certainly special," she said, laughing a little. "The Dai Yoko is immune to many special attributes of the animals. That is why only he can put them in their place."

"What about the kirin?" Naruto asked, thinking about Sasuke and his older brother Itachi.

"That is a different story." Without explaining, Kyoko waved goodbye to the siblings and led Naruto from the room.

She took him further into the shop, an area where he had been restricted to go by the Count himself, the only explanation being that he wasn't ready to go this farther in. As they passed the declared boundary that separated this part from the rest of the shop, Naruto felt the immediate change. Here, the incense burned thicker, heavier that it nearly became an obscuring fog. Doors lined on the wall while the hallway curved in a teasing slant, to allure the senses into coming closer.

He had no doubt that this was where the "big-shots" were kept, animals too violent or have special requirements to be given to just anyone. A nature stirred inside him, different from the Pasé but close enough to alarm him. Naruto wondered if this was the side everyone was calling the Dai Yoko, the fox who apparently was the badass in the animal kingdom.

Well, next to the kirin, if he was listening right.

"We're here," Kyoko announced and opened a barren door. It had no doorknob, yet her hand curved and turned as though she were truly holding a knob, and the door swung open with a prolonged creak.

Lights blurred his vision and Naruto suddenly felt the grimy sensation of having sand in his clothes, especially in his underwear. It was as though he had just tumbled through a sand dune at the beach. But the feeling eventually passed and the light cleared enough to allow him to blink normally, finally able to take in his surroundings.

It was a sparse room, modest with an expensive feel. In the middle, there was a dais; on top was a comforter where the weirdest and biggest dog he has ever seen laid, seriously injured. Bandages could be seen in the golden brown fur and Naruto could still smell the iron of blood in the air, coming from a seeping wound.

The incense burned thinker here, oppressing the flickering candlelight. The beast on the bed awoke as Kyoko approached and turned his head, a low pitch growl coming from his throat, a welcome to the woman.

She crouched down by his side and gave the dog a hug, careful of harming it further or opening his wounds. "Hi, Gaara. I'm back," she said quietly, a fond smile on her lips.

Gaara snuffed his nose, taking in the scent of the blonde waiting by the door and immediately started to growl in Naruto's direction. Blue eyes, made dull by his staring, met ice cold green eyes, so light and pretty that they almost seem to lessen the effect of the beast's snarling visage.

Almost.

Kyoko turned towards the blonde, loosening her embrace. "Gaara, be nice. This is the Dai Yoko," she explained, stroking the smooth fur on his head. "I've brought him here to help with your wound, the one that the Amewarashi could not fully heal."

The overgrown dog lessens his growling, but did not release Naruto's gaze. It wasn't the most definite or friendly sign that he could come closer, but the blonde figured it was as close to one that Gaara would give.

He stepped forward slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements that might come off as threatening. Those glowing eyes watched his every move, boring into his skull with its intensity. It gave Nartuo a glimpse of the beast's power, which was perhaps even greater when Gaara was at his best and healthy.

At last, Naruto reached the dais without incident. Close up, he could see now that Gaara looked more like an exotic raccoon than a dog. There was heavy black circles surrounding each eye and his ears were short and rounded. His tail was also bushier but thinned out and had several rings, while each paw was as big as his fist.

Naruto bent his knees and held out his hands, fingers spread wide and palms facing the animal, to further the claim that he meant no harm. He inched forward and felt the soft bristle of fur, careful not to brush against any bandaged wound. His body was stiff and tense, not affording to relax when the beast was still watching him with distrust.

His hands seemed to know what to look for, using an ancient practice of healing, long before machines and injections were created. The broken bones had been mended, a hind leg bone and a fractured rib, along with a break in the jawbone. The stab wounds were all very deep, but the flesh had been repaired effortlessly without surgery. Everything that had been injured was on its way to full recovery. Even the organs damaged during the infliction of these injuries had also been healed. Naruto found himself amazed and strangely envious.

"Whoever did this to you Gaara was either very strong or pulled a fast one on you," he mused, continuing his evaluation of the tainuki's damaged body. "Also, whomever stabilized you is amazing. I don't think the best vet there is could have done half the stuff that has already been done. He would have probably determined you to be a lost cause."

"That is the power of the Amewarashi for you," Kyoko said. "She is the perfect being for healing."

"Yet she missed something," Naruto realized. His hands stopped at a puncture wound on the creature's back.

Something sinister surrounded the cut, a foul energy that disrupted everything else. No wonder Kyoko had felt the need to leave, to replenish herself in the presence of the mer-siblings. He, too, felt his spirituality drain and become something disgusting, and felt the need to refill his stability, but it was a small urge and not much to worry for.

"Yes," Kyoko said, her tone somber. "Something has been inserted here." She idly ran her fingertips over the spot. "When they found him, Gaara couldn't be moved because of it, so they had it taken out. This is the only wound that the Amewarashi could not heal."

"Why is that? She could pretty much do everything else." Naruto looked at her.

"Because she is a pure being. Otherworld negativity can taint her and then her power will be lost. That is why she lives in the purest springs within a mountain range not accessible to human beings."

"Huh. I don't really get it but I'm guessing she couldn't touch it. May I?" Naruto motioned taking off the bandage so he could take a better look at the wound.

Kyoko passed him the scissors and nodded her consent. He took the silver shears and began to cut through the material, enwrapping the gauze and lifting the bandage to reveal the hole in the back, looking indeed as if something had been inserted in.

It was a mess of flesh, still oozing blood and a white substance that didn't look like puss. Now that he got a good look at it, Naruto could see the blackness rising from the putrid opening, looking almost like smoke. Almost immediately it began to smell foul and Gaara gave a hiss of pain.

"I'm not sure or even know what to do," he admitted almost sheepishly. "I've never treated an animal before. Hell, I'm not even sure what I was doing before!"

"Trust yourself, Mr. Uzumaki," Kyoko told him, patting his shoulder gently with support. "You are the Dai Yoko. You have the knowledge inside you. Believe in that knowledge and it shall reveal itself."

"You sound so sure." Naruto swallowed nervously.

She smiled at him with such gentleness that it made him flush. "I'm not," she admitted. "But I do know you do have the ability. I don't just believe. The tohsu inside me tells me that you do and I trust it."

The blonde looked at her as if she was crazy, but in the end he tried to do as she said. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began to meditate. Hopefully, finding his peaceful center will drop him at the knowledge's front door.

Meditation. He wanted to laugh at the irony. He hasn't meditated for so long, ever since he had to quit the kendo club and its team. He was just too good with a sword, able to match Squall Leonhart, the team's instructor.

Alas, such talents almost became his undoing, as his prowess brought his team many wins, gaining the attention of the media. It nearly went public and his name threatened to be printed everywhere, his picture shown on every today show. Then, it would only be a matter of time before a nosy reporter will snoop into his past, looking for some juicy scandal to write about and they will learn of his true name and heritage.

Uzumaki was his mother's maiden name, long forgotten by society, allowing him to draw less attention to himself. Given his bad attitude and he managed to hide for nearly six years. When the media had come too close for comfort, Naruto resigned from the team and hid within the school's outcasts until the hysteria blew over. The only excuse, the only reason he gave Leon was, "My dad is going to find out where I am if I go public."

Leon, with that quiet and secretive nature of his, asked no questions. He had used his connections to pull some strings, managing to erase Naruto's existence from the team and allowed him the quiet he needed to stay hidden.

He has been like that ever since.

Now he used those kendo techniques that he had to throw away, bringing a sharp pain in him as they resurfaced. His neglect had rusted his skills, making it hard to concentrate and find the inner peace that he needed. He began to grow frustrated, gritting his teeth as he tried and tried again with no luck.

_Damn it!_

Warm hands grabbed his where they floated over the wound. A feeling so sweet and pure energy washed over him, making him blink his eyes open.

"That is enough, Naruto," Kyoko said quietly. "You need not to do more. Obviously, you are yet ready to harness that part of you."

Naruto slumped forward, panting. When has trying to meditate got someone so exhausted? Meditation was supposed to conserve your energy, not waste it. He really was out of shape.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to apologize but she shook her head.

"It's all right," Kyoko said. "All you need to do right now is to relax. Grow at your own pace, Naruto. I do not want to push you." Then, she smiled gratefully. "Besides, you took the pain away."

Surprised, the blonde looked towards the tainuki. Sure, the wound was still there, but it now looked halfway healed. The malady was gone and the air was right once more. Gaara yawned, snapping large, fang-filled jaws and laid his head down on the comforter, looking weary, relieved, and at last free from the intense pain.

"You know what?" Kyoko suggested, bringing his attention back to her. "Let's go to the front of the shop. Kairi should be arriving any moment now to visit me."

"What?" Naruto looked up, watching as the woman began to replace the cut bandages with new ones. When she finished, she took his hand and led him out of the room.

On their way back to the front, Naruto remembered something. "I thought the Count didn't want me up front. There was some guy there earlier, a really weird looking one and suspicious."

"Oh, it should be fine," Kyoko said, not worried. "The detective should be gone by now."

He turned to her, surprised and yet not really. "Detective?"

Kyoko nodded. "Of course. When a foolish human buys a pet, they expect for it to instantly obey them. Never do they think to earn the creature's respect, to form a mutual understanding between master and pet. That is what the contract is for, you see," she explained. "Within the writing, M puts down the ground rules, on how to take care of these exotic animals with one common rule. If you break any of the given rules, the shop is not responsible for whatever may happen. The rest of the contract is different, depending of the different needs for what animal is being sold."

"I kind of understood that," Naruto said. "But what does this have to do with the creepy detective?"

"When either of these rules is broken, the contract is nulled," she answered. "With no contract to act like a bond, the animal is free to retaliate and kill its owner. They usually take care of the remains, but many do leave leftovers. That tends to be noticed by the other humans. With enough similarities between cases, it tends to draw that single person who cannot be charmed, whose great burden cannot let them be fooled and leave things well alone."

Naruto could understand. But still, a question nagged at him. "What happened if someone gets too close?"

For a moment, he nearly dreaded that answer, but his need beat the dread. He needed to know what happens to the humans who could not stay away.

Unbidden, the image of Kairi came to mind.

"Before, when my grandfather managed the shop, he would have moved somewhere else," Kyoko explained, much to his great relief. If she had noticed this or his other reaction, she gave no indication. "He would have set up shop within another Chinatown. Now, however, we will turn to the Jenovas, should Detective Hatake get too suspicious. So far, he has managed to bite off what he can chew."

"Huh. Must be nice to have such strong connections."

"Not really. It gets a little stiffening at times."

They walked back to the front of the store in silence. Naruto wasn't sure what to think. Just who the hell was he! Naruto, the punk kid with a shady past? The Dai Yoko, who can control the actions of animals and heal them like a freaking god? Or was he the Pasé, a being of which the only thing he knew about for certain was its hatred of humans?

It was tiring. He knew too little. Sure, he had known that his mom had been special, but exactly what defined her as 'special' was the real question. He wanted to learn more and in order to do that, he had to confide in these people, tell them who and what his mother had been.

The question now became, could he really trust them?

Kyoko sound okay, but he couldn't be sure. Especially when they only just met and she made him feel things he so did not need to.

The count? Hell no. The guy cannot be trusted, not when he was more secretive than the blonde himself. Well, Naruto could say that he trusted the count a little, but not enough to spill everything he needed to say.

He needed more, a definite reason as to why Naruto can fully trust them both. Something that went beyond special powers.

"Naruto!"

Suddenly, the world seemed a little brighter.

"Kairi." Instantly, he drew her to him, hugging her tight as though he were afraid she would disappear. "I missed you," he breathed, nuzzling the side of her neck.

Kairi laughed self consciously. "You just saw me two hours ago at school," she reminded him, though she held him all the same.

Naruto stiffened. Two hours? All he did was try to meditate and it cost him two hours? No wonder he had felt so exhausted.

"You're just in time. I've made a new pot of tea," M announced, standing at the table where he prepared the beverage and sweets.

Kyoko joined his side. "Great. I'm thirsty," she said, beginning to help.

Kairi pulled back a little to give him a once over. Immediately she frowned with concern. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, cupping his check gently.

Naruto pondered her question, debating silently on how much to tell her or how much he could tell her, really.

"Just a little tired," he said at last. "Why? Do I look like shit?"

An empty container plunked him on the head with good perception. "Language!" they heard the count yell. "Not in front of the ladies!"

"Bastard…!" the blonde growled, beginning to move in that direction to get his revenge.

However, Kyoko stood in his way, bending down to pick up the container. "This was your last container of leaves, right, M?" she asked, turning to her cousin. "How about we dump that and go out to eat instead? My treat."

"Are you sure?" Count M looked mournfully at the fresh brew. "It seems a waste to just throw it away."

"Put it the back then," she said, the implication understood only by the blonde and the man addressed. "It'll keep warm in there."

"How?" Kairi asked, looking between her two friends with confusion. "You can't keep it warm in a refrigerator."

"Inside a steam room you can," the woman said and took the steaming pot from her cousin's hands. "I'll do it. When I come back, you guys can tell me where you want to go. Money doesn't matter. I just got paid."

"Of course, Kyoko," Count M smiled, watching the brunette leave to the back of the shop again. For a moment, his and Naruto's blue eyes met and M smiled knowingly, allowing for the boy to realize what Kyoko really was going to do: give the tea to Gaara.

How he knew it was for the tainuki specially, he didn't know. He just knew.

--

"Any ideas?"

Minutes later, they were all riding within Kyoko's limousine, going over last minute decisions to pick a restaurant. Despite their protests, both Naruto and Kairi had been dragged and put into the car. Now they were heading downtown and into the food district, still trying to pick a good place.

"I'm in the mood for something sweet," the Count M said, unsurprisingly.

"Yeah, your opinion doesn't count, since you're always are in the mood for desserts," Kyoko said, putting her full attention on the two teenagers, missing her cousin's hurt look. "So guys. What are you in the mood for?"

Both Naruto and Kairi shifted in their seats, uncomfortable with the intense attention the woman gave them. Really, they hadn't been on a real date or outing since becoming a couple and Naruto didn't really want their first to be in front of the count and his cousin, but Kairi had given him a look he could not resist. She did want to hang out with her friend, after all and like a foolish puppy, Naruto followed.

He shrugged in answer, saying uncertainly, "Steak?"

"Okay." Kyoko nodded. "You Kairi?"

"Um…" the brunette began to think about it, wondering what she wanted to eat. She felt a bit selfish for choosing to spend more time with her eccentric cousin than going on a real date with her boyfriend, but she had to admit she did miss Kyoko. The woman's sudden reclusion from the world over the past week had scared her and she was even more worried and surprised that Hiro has not appeared in a while.

A hand covered hers and squeezed. Kairi looked up and saw Naruto looking out the window nonchalantly. Still, his hand held hers and gave her a greater strength she never thought she could have. It was like the blonde was a beacon of flame, rekindling her tiny spark.

Kairi felt more reassured in her decision and thanked her boyfriend with a smile, knowing that despite his disinterest in the present conversation, he was watching her intently.

"I guess a place with steak sounds good," she said.

Kyoko nodded and reached over to tap the seat of the limo driver. "Did you get all that, Iruka?" she asked.

The dark head nodded. "Yes, Kyoko," he confirmed. "And I know just the place. It even has an entire buffet of desserts, for the count's sweet tooth."

"Oh thank you, Iruka! It's nice to know that at least someone cares for my opinion." The count looked meaningfully at his cousin, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"I do care. Sometimes," she grinned while the count gained an even mournful look. The Kyoko turned her attention to the two teenagers. "So, how's school, Kairi? Naruto's not distracting you too much, is he?"

Both blushed and Kairi began to stammer a denial while Naruto glared. "Of course not!" he growled. "I already told you my intentions."

The brunette looked between them, her face flaming as she wondered just what was said between them.

Kyoko shrugged. "There are plenty of ways of distracting that doesn't involve all four bases," she said. "Besides, the two of you already look occupied just by sitting there next to each other." She looked pointedly at their joined hands.

Naruto bristled but did not let go of Kairi's hand. Instead, his grip only grew tighter, though not enough to hurt her.

"We are doing fine in school," he said with difficulty.

It was hard to stay mad at Kyoko, especially with the effect her teasing gave him. She was acting like a nosy elder sister embarrassing her younger sibling and that was a foreign feeling. Yet it was also nice that she took this direction. Most people would use indiscretion or subtle hints to get the information they wanted. Kyoko merely went out and said it.

She smiled with glee. "That's good to hear. But keep it up. You can't begin to slack off or it'll be tough to catch up. Of course, should you ever need help, you can always come to me. I may not know much, but I'll do what I can."

M passed a strange look at Kyoko, who plainly ignored it. Naruto wondered about it, for it was the first time he has ever seen regret on his otherwise carefree boss.

"That sounds great!" Kairi said excitedly. "I am sort of having trouble with Spanish."

"Ah, sí. El idioma execrable," she said, speaking the language fluently. "Aún tuve algunos problemas consigo cuando estuve en la escuela."

"Uh, yeah. I sort of did not get what you just said," Kairi admitted, flushing at her admission.

"Then it'll be my job to help you understand," Kyoko said confidently. Then she added, "That is, if you don't mind Hiro helping out. He's actually more fluent than me and good with the grammar."

M rolled his eyes, muttering behind his sleeve, "Like that's possible."

"That'll be great. The more help I can get, the better."

"Hiro?" Naruto asked out loud, looking at the three of them. "Who's Hiro?"

A noticeable silence filled the small space as their eyes drew to the auburn haired woman, who was smiling with a certain bitter fondness that Naruto never expected to see. Obviously, the count and Kairi was leaving it up to Kyoko whether or not his question is answered.

He immediately tried to take it back, thinking it was a touchy subject for everyone. "Hey, uh, you don't need to answer. I was just wondering out loud."

"No, it's fine." Kyoko waved it off and suddenly grinned brilliantly at him, reaching over to tousle the blonde spikes playfully. "You're a part of the family now, so it's better that you know, even if it does sound a little crazy."

"I think I can handle some insanity, since I do work for him." He motioned to the Count.

"Now, now, Mr. Uzumaki. It hasn't been that bad," M protested, feigning hurt.

"Well, that I can believe," she said, and sat back. "Well to start, you have to know that Hiro is real. He lived once, as my twin brother. Now, however, he resides within me as part of my soul." She paused to let it sink in, for the boy to understand the meaning.

Naruto blinked. "Wait. Are you saying that he died? That he's dead?" he asked to be sure.

She nodded, giving no more.

"So…?" He tried to process this information, no matter how crazy it did sound. Really, he worked at the one petshop in Chinatown that defied explanation, had an actual kirin living at his house! Not to mention with the weird occurrences that has happened and the few brushes with homicidal animals: Malice Alice, Kisame, Sasuke, the freaky firebirds, and even Gaara can be counted to the list. Also, he, too, had no one but two spirits living inside him. The Dai Yoko and the Pasé. This revelation of Kyoko's didn't really shock him as it should have.

"So," he said again. "How does it work? Hiro just takes over or do you guys work by some schedule?"

A collective relief now released the tension and Kairi suddenly hugged him, putting them in a position that stirred other… "instincts" inside him.

"What's this for?" Naruto demanded, his face blushing and his body stiff.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hug you," she said, going so far to even kiss him on the mouth. "Thank you," she said, whispering quietly within his ear before letting go.

"KAWAII!!!"

They looked up to see the two adults gush over the display of affection like two spinster aunts. It made them both uncomfortable, but Naruto kept by Kairi's side, even going so far to drape an arm over her thin shoulders.

"What?" he barked at them angrily.

"Oh nothing, Mr. Uzumaki!" Count M waved at him. "You're no fun. We just think that your love is very cute!"

"Sweet, actually," Kyoko grinned, leaning forward. "That was very sweet. I'm glad to see it's that kind of love. You don't see that any more these days."

That was painfully true, but it didn't make the situation less embarrassing.

The limo slowed as it made a turn, coming into a parking lot. From the driver's seat, Iruka announced, "This restaurant boasts of a selective variety, with plenty of steak for the young ones, and a vegetarian selection for you, Miss, and the Count. Also, their signature dessert, El Diablo con La Muerte, is the most sought after in the city."

"El Diablo de La Muerte?!" Count M stood up in the seat to nearly yell in the driver's ear. "Did you really say 'El Diablo de La Muerte? That's the cake said to give you Utopia in every bite, a rush that is said to defy even the best narcotics! The cake they only make twice a day for selected costumers!"

"It is, count," Iruka turned his head to smile assuring at the frantic pink haired man.

When he did, Naruto was surprised to see the wicked scar running across the kind faced man's nose and cheekbones. On anyone else, the scar would had exhumed danger, but Iruka radiated nothing but kindness and patience. No wonder he was chosen to be Kyoko's limo driver; the Count himself was doing a very good job acting like a misbehaved child, jumping in the seat with excitement.

Once parked, Iruka got out and came to the side to open the door. "I've sent an email ahead and reserved a table and several cakes," he announced, bowing as he helped his mistress out.

Kyoko looked back at her hyper cousin. "Did you hear that, M?" she asked.

M didn't answer. He was too busy choking the driver in his happiness.

--

The décor of the restaurant wasn't as fancy as Naruto had expected, especially with the reputation it boasted. It was actually quite plain, with pictures lining the walls like past conquests. If he was honest, he would say that it was quite boring.

"Miss Kyoko!" a short, chubby man came with a greeting. He was Asian and dressed similarly to Count M, with a thin moustache and tiny beard. He and Kyoko shared a friendly, courteous embrace, revealing a long friendship between the two.

Stepping back, Kyoko began to introduce her party. "Master Fong, this is my cousin, Count M, and my dear friend Kairi with her boyfriend Naruto. I've invited to dare certain death with your glorious food," she said with a smile.

"Indeed?" The man grinned and bowed to all of them in the Chinese manner M often used, on one knee with both hands clasped before him and his head bowed. "It is very nice to meet you all. I am Master Fong, your humble host and owner of the establishment."

"Nice to meet you," Kairi said, nodding her head.

Naruto grunt, too uncomfortable with the formality.

Count M returned the bow and immediately asked, "Can we get started with the cakes now?"

**A/N: This chapter is actually longer. I had to cut it in half. Enjoy and I'll put the next half soon. **


End file.
